After the War
by Grubkiller19
Summary: The Clone Wars have ended. The Jedi have been destroyed, and the Dark Shadow of the Empire has risen over the Old Republic. While Empire Day celebrations are underway on the small farming colony of Raada, an Inquisitor and a squad of Inquisitor Troopers find a former Jedi meditating outside of town. But when they are about to arrest her, they find out that she is not alone.
1. Prologue-Siege of Mandalore

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

**Hey folks. This was originally supposed to be a short story called. But ever since I released it, I've so many ideas to add to it that I just had to expand on it. This is my updated version of _After the War_. It follows Ahsoka in the time right after Order 66, on the run from the Empire.**

**Please enjoy this prologue chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. It was created by George Lucas, and is currently owned by Darth Disney. Some of the material is inspired by E.K. Johnston's _Ahsoka_ novel from 2016.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mandalore burned.

Not all of it, of course, but enough that the smoke filled the air around her. Ahsoka Tano breathed it in. SHe knew what she had to do, but wasn't sure it would work. Worse, she wasn't sure how long it would work, even if it did. But she was was out of options, and it was the only chance she had left. She was there with an army and a mission, as she might have done when she was still Anakin Skywalker's Padawan. It probably would have gone better if Anakin were with her.

* * *

_RSD Indomitable, several days ago._

_"Be careful, Ahsoka," he'd told her after, before handing over her lightsabers and running off to save the Chancellor. "Maul is tricky. And he has no mercy in him at all."_

_"I remember," she'd replied, trying to scrape up some of the brashness that had earned her the nickname Snips the first time they'd met. She didn't think the effort was tremendously successful, but he smiled anyway._

_"I know." He rolled his shoulder, already thinking of his own fight. "But you know how I worry."_

_"What could happen?" Acting more like her old self was easier the second time, and then she found that she was smiling, too._

_She then looked at her old lightsabers. _

_"Try them out. They're as good as new." Anakin said._

_Ahsoka hit the activation switches, but instead of the green and yellow blades, she was surprised to see beams of pure blue shot out of the slender hilts. She looked at Anakin and smirked, with her head tilted and with one eyebrow arched over the other._

_Anakin smiled, and he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, maybe a little better."_

_She swung her new weapons around and watched them dance happily - accompanied by the familiar hum and the scent of ozone. "They're beautiful," she said before she turned them off, before hugging her master. "Thank you."_

_That's when Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and, without warning, threw her arms around her master, burying her face into his chest. He was taken aback by the hug, but then, he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug, grasping her lekku, and patting her on the upper back._

_"Okay, okay, that's enough," he said before he withdrew from the hug. "Now come on. I've got something to show you."_

_Ahsoka and Anakin walked through the corridors of the RSV Indomitable, which were packed with clones and naval personnel, and even a few droids, who were all doing about their business, either in preparation for their return to Coruscant, or the upcoming Liberation of Mandalore._

_As Ahsoka and Anakin continued walking, two clones walked passed them, snapping up a brisk salute to the two Force-users._

_"Commander." One of them said, addressing Ahsoka._

_"Sir." The other one said, addressing Anakin, who gave a nod in acknowledgment._

_But Ahsoka only had a blank, and somewhat nervous, look, as she didn't know how to respond. She should've known how to conduct herself, as she was experienced this all before. But being back was so . . . surreal._

_Two more clones, both helmet-less, saw them coming and parted ways for Anakin and Ahsoka, smiling as they each threw up a salute to honor a returning comrade._

_But still, Ahsoka didn't know how to respond. She shook her head. "They shouldn't salute me anymore. Not since I left the Order."_

_"It doesn't matter to them. It's a sign of respect," Anakin said, trying to reassure Ahsoka. "They know what you went through for them, day after day, battle after battle." Anakin crossed his arms and stopped before the door to the ship's main hanger, getting Ahsoka to stop with him. "Loyalty means everything to the clones."_

_That's when the door in front of them magically seemed to open up in front of them, and Ahsoka was awestruck at the sight that was before her._

_It was the whole of Torrent Company, the vanguard of the Elite 501st Legion, standing at attention, with an open row between both ranks. The men who have fought beside Ahsoka from the battle of Christophsis to the day she left the order. But there was something different about these men. The blue markings on their armor were replaced with orange markings. But what was most eye-catching was that these men had changed their helmets as well._

_Instead of the usual blue markings, the faceplates were painted orange, with white markings._

_And in the center of it all, was Captain Rex._

_"Company!" He called out before turning to his men. "ATTEN-SHUN!"_

_"HUT!" They all chanted as they all about-faced and turned towards the center aisle._

_Ahsoka turned to Anakin, who had a big grin on his face. He then gestured to the 144 men in front of them. "Go ahead. They've been waiting to see you."_

_Ahsoka hesitated, but she eventually found the strength to walk forward. She began to inspect her men, who all stood like statues, not moving a muscle. On closer inspection, the white markings on their orange faceplates were actually her face markings._

_She was taken further aback by that realization._

_"As soon as Rex and guys knew you were back, they got to work." Anakin said as he shrugged her shoulders, his voice echoing throughout the hanger._

_Ahsoka turned around and walked back. When she was close enough, Rex took a step towards her, presenting his own helmet to Ahsoka. "The paint job's a little crude, but we say it gets the idea across."_

_Ahsoka reached out and ran her open hand across the helmet._

_It was orange around the crown of the helmet, while a single orange stripe went down the faceplate on the edges of the T-shaped visor. Everything else was white. Instead of Ahsoka's white markings in the orange section, Rex opted to put white Jaig eye markings on the helmet, just like his blue armor. Ahsoka also noticed that Rex painted the blue sections of his armor orange as well, even the kama and pauldron around his shoulders and waist also had orange._

_She then looked up at Rex, who was smiling._

_"Glad to have you back, Commander." He said._

_Ahsoka gave a weak smile. She breathed in, her breasts heaving with contemplation. "Rex, thank you. But you don't have to call me commander anymore." She said._

_"Sure thing . . . er, commander." He said._

_"I - I don't know what else to say," Ahsoka said._

_"I do," Anakin said before he gave her a hug, which she returned. "Welcome home". After a few seconds, Anakin's com-link went off. He broke away from the hug. "That's my queue to leave. I've gotta go," he said before he turned back to the gunship._

_"Master," Ahsoka said, prompting Anakin to turn back to her. "May the force be with you"._

_"Goodbye, Ahsoka," he said. "And may the force be with you too"._

_And with that, Anakin boarded the gunship, which carried him up into orbit, where Obi-Wan and half of the fleet were waiting to head back to Coruscant, and rescue the Chancellor from the evil clutches of Dooku's henchman, General Grievous._

_Ahsoka watched and waited for the gunship to disappear into the clouds._

_"Commander Tano..." Rex said, prompting Ahsoka to turn around to face her. "...Everything's ready. We're awaiting your orders"._

_Ahsoka looked at her men, which consisted of exactly 2 regiments worth of clones. All from the 501st, and transferred to the 332nd ... tempoarily._

_All under her command._

_'No pressure'._

_Ahsoka looked up to her men. She walked over to where Rex was to get their attention._

_"Alright everyone, listen up!" Ahsoka called out. "Darth Maul is in charge on Mandalore, and he's been a real pain to the Republic. So our plan is simple. We punch through the Shadow Collective blockade, punch straight into Sun'dari, punch Maul in the face, win the battle, and go home. Does that sound like a plan?" She asked out loud._

_Everyone in the 332nd pumped their fists in the air or clapped their hands as they cheers and whistled at her plan._

_She smiled to herself._

_Rex did the same._

_"That's what I thought," Ahsoka said. "Now let's mount up, and get this show on the road"._

* * *

Now, the weight of her lightsabers in her hands was reassuring, but she would have traded them both for Anakin's presence in a heartbeat.

The Siege of Mandalore had been raging for three days now. The Republic fleet lay in orbit, laying waste to the few space assets that Maul could spare. The Dark Lord himself actually led an attack on her ship, and they engaged in a brief duel, which ended with her and her men barricading themselves in the bridge of their Jedi Cruiser. But Maul was forced to flee when Republic reinforcements boarded the ship and killed off most of his warriors.

They then struck at the capital city itself, which was too heavily defended. Ahsoka's men of the 332nd Legion were forced to abandon their foothold after taking too many casualties.

But then, Ahsoka decided to besiege the city, and cut it off from receiving any supplies, and used the gunships and Venators to wipe out any structure of importance, including training camps, power sub-stations, supply warehouses, and fuel depots. With much of the defenders resources and power cut off, it was time to storm the city. And storm the city they did.

* * *

_Gunship, Valkyrie 2929, lower hanger bay of the RSD Sovereign, earlier in the present day._

_Ahsoka was nervous._

_This will be her first time leading men into battle since before she was kicked out of the order. And Anakin wasn't nearby, ready to save the day when the need would arise._

_As the gunship, carrying Commander Rex, Lieutenant Jesse, Sgt. Coric, Echo, Kix, and Hardcase, along with Bo-Katan and several of her warriors, lifted off from the deck to join the rest of the Invasion force, she breathed in heavily as she contemplated the future._

_She thought about her friends on Coruscant, and her boyfriend in the senate. She reached all of them back when she was a mechanic on Nessem, and spoke regularly, but she was afraid that she wouldn't get that chance again. Concerning Lux, Ahsoka was afraid for his safety in the midst of the Separatist invasion on Coruscant. She was afraid that she wouldn't get the chance to talk to him, even over a com-link._

_The chance to see him again._

_The chance to 'feel' him again._

_Ahsoka was also afraid of letting Skyguy and her men, not to mention an entire planet, down. Ever since she was assigned to him as his padawan, she'd felt babied by him. She also felt desperate to prove herself in this way. But now that that chance had finally arrived, she regretted ever even thinking of taking on such an enormous responsibility._

_Ahsoka then felt a hand on her shoulder. The startled 17 - going on 18 - year old togrutan turned around to see that it was Rex, a seasoned clone captain that first saw action on Geonosis at the very beginning of the war. Unike the rest of 'Ahsoka's loyalists', he kept his secondary colors blue, as opposed to orange._

_"Hey kid? You okay?" Rex asked._

_Ahsoka took in a deep breath before exhaling._

_"I have the weight of the galaxy on my shoulders Rex"._

_"Ma'am. You don't have to be worried. These men have complete faith in your skills. And these men were chosen because they would've broken into prison to have you freed had the senate not come to their senses. And you know what? I would've done the same"._

_Ahsoka smiled and blushed at what Rex just said. She nodded at him before she turned around and looked out of the open hatch of the gunship._

_Dozens of gunships, carrying troopers, vehicles, and supplies to the surface, soared through the skies above Mandalore's deserts._

_Ahsoka even saw some Mandalorian fighters that had the markings of the Nite Owls painted on them. The Night Owls were any Death Watch warrior that defied Maul's regime with Bo-Katan. They have been planning, and dreaming, for this day: the day that they would finally reclaim their homeland from an awful tyrant. Now, instead of dreaming of that day, they could live it._

_It was a beautiful sight to behold. But then that sight was suddenly filled with black and red puffs of smoke. They got closer to her gunship. Not to mention louder. The Gunship vibrated and shook violently as it was rocked by tiny explosions._

_"Stang," Jesse, one of the two ARC troopers, exclaimed._

_"Where's that crap coming from?" Coric shouted._

_"Talk to me Hawk. What do you see?" Ahsoka asked the gunships's pilot._

_"Enemy AA, coming from the city. This is gonna get bumpy"._

_The gunship rocked even more heavily._

_Some of the other gunships weren't as lucky. One of the nearest ships was hit directly where the portside wing connects to the main body of the gunship. It caught fire and trailed smoke. The ship lost altitude as it crashed into the sandy surface and exploded in a ball of fire. Many others suffered the same fate._

_"Get us below those guns!" Ahsoka shouted into her com-link. The gunships flew down to a lower level just above the surface, in order to avoid the enemy fire._

_Then, all of a sudden, a panicky voice came in over all channels._

_"This is supply transport T-327. We've been hit. We're going down. AAHHH!-ffffffzzzzzzzzz!" said the voice before it cut to static._

_A voice came in from the other side of her link._

_"Tano! Maul has some heavy artillery protecting Sundari. You might want your fleet to give them another plastering," Bo-katan said._

_"Roger that. Captain!?" Ahsoka exclaimed into her comm._

_"We heard her commander. Standby," Autem said over the link._

_"Hostiles to starboard, ready guns. Firing solution in two seconds!" The gunnery crew of the Indomitable said over the comm-net._

_The Indomitable and the rest of the task force opened fire, and more blue plasma bolts flew across the orange sky, before slamming into the dome city. _

_The flak became thinner after that._

_But then, all around, she could see dozens of Death Watch fliers using their jetpacks to fly amongst the Gunships. They were wearing black and dark red armor. They buzzed around the gunships, firing on them with their blasters. The gunships opened up their side hatches, so that the clones could fire out of the crew bays with their own blasters._

_Several Shadow Collective commandoes flew out of control after taking enough blaster fire, and began to spin out of control. But other Maul-loyal commandoes began to fire their rockets, hitting the engines of the LAATs, where by they then spun out of control, trailing smoke and then turning into a fireball on the desert floor._

_"Take those fliers out!" Ahsoka ordered her men before she hit the button for the side hatch, opening it up, allowing the wind to blow in with an ear-popping roar._

_As the clones began to do as their brothers were doing, and personally fire on the flying Mandalorian pests that were bugging them, Rex and two others turned to look at Ahsoka stepping onto the edge._

_"Commander, what the Hell are you doing?!" Rex asked, shouting over the roar of the wind._

_Ahsoka looked down, and saw dozens of gunships, and hundreds of Death Watch fliers buzzing around, unfazed by the great distance to the desert floor. Then she looked over her shoulder._

_She smiled._

_"I'm going for a ride." She simply said, before jumping out the crew bay, and into the flak-filled sky._

_And suddenly, the Gunship was gone, flashing by overhead in an instant._

_Ahsoka's stomach lurched up to her throat as she began to plummet, the warm desert air ripping past her like a thousand tiny knives. She Fought to keep the content in her stomach down._

_The second thing she noticed was the sound. The noise of rushing wind was nearly deafening._

_Then, of coarse, was the battle all around her, as Gunships continued to fly through the flak-filled sky, which was orange from the setting sun. She also saw the many Death Watch troopers who continued to fly through the air, harassing the gunships, and periodically downing one._

_Clones pointed their rifles out of the open slits in the side hatches, trying to shoot down the Mandalorian pests that buzzed all around._

_That's when Ahsoka saw one gunship with its hatch blasted wide open, and Mandalorian commandoes flew in, blasting the clones inside apart. Some clones fell out of the side hatches, while the others just fell to the deck, allowing the Death Watch troopers to board the ship and step over their corpses._

_Ahsoka's fury began to flare up. She couldn't allow this humiliation from Maul's forces to stand, or allow them to endanger the rest of her men by taking over that ship and doing Force-knows-what with it._

_Readjusting her dissent, she aimed her fall at the open hatch of that Gunship. When she was close to the ship, she forced herself to assume the spread-eagle position that would slow down her dissent and stabilize her. She hovered next to it, and grabbed a safety handle on the side of the ship and then swung down into the open hatch, lifting her feet up to simultaneously kick two commandoes out of the side of the ship, before landing safely on the deck, surrounded by six more Death Watch commandoes, who were about to execute two more surviving clone troopers._

_She immediately ignited her two lightsabers, the blue blades coming to life with a snap-hiss, and went to work hacking up the two commandoes on either side of her. Three more commandoes rushed to subdue her, but they were too close and she was still spinning and slicing. Their weapons were cut apart, and she leaned over, kicking one foot back, which connected with the commando's face behind her, and used her hands to summon a force push the sent the commando in front of her back into the wall, all while she was balanced on one leg._

_She turned to face her two remaining adversaries. One tried to tackle her, but she spun around and delivered a kick that sent him tumbling out of the open hatch. The last one also tried to tackle her, but she flipped over him and slashed his jet-pack. The panicking commando was stunned when Ahsoka jumped onto his back, just as his malfunctioning jetpack blasted off, taking him and his Togrutan passenger for a ride, leaving the gunship and its stunned passengers behind._

_Ahsoka then made sure that her panicking ride was pointed in the direction of Sundari._

_"Get off of me, you Jedi scum!" The commando shouted, still trying to swat and kick her off, when they were above the dome of the city._

_"As you wish," Ahsoka said before she jumped off, kicking the screaming commando into the side of the dome, where he met his fiery end._

_Ahsoka then slid down the side of the dome, using her blades to slow down her dissent. She then jumped down and landed right in the middle of the docks, which was heavily protected by a Shadow Collective defense line, which included turbo-laser batteries._

_The Maul troopers that were on station looked at her in confusion. But when they saw she had sabers, they went on the offensive._

_Ahsoka smiled. _

_And then dozens of Gunships swarmed in over her, blasting away with every weapon they had, and offloading their troopers into the fray._

_The fight was on._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And now, after two days of breaking into the besieged city, Republic and resistance forces were finally pushing towards the royal palace, above which Ahsoka was gently traversing the inner-workings of the dome that covered the ruined city, the sounds of battle roaring beneath her.

She could see Maul, not far from her now.

Smoke wreathed his black-and-red face, though it didn't seem to bother him. He'd already put aside his cloak; battle-readiness oozing from his stance.

He walked along the steel beams that framed the city, with an almost feline grace. If she hadn't heard the clunking noise that his artificial legs made, she never would have guessed they weren't the limbs the limbs he'd been born with. The prosthetics didn't slow him down at all. She walked toward him, determined. After all, she knew something she was pretty sure he didn't.

"_Lord Maul, we need backup_," said a voice from Darth Maul's com-link. It was Gar Saxon, Maul's top lieutenant. "_Our forces are falling, we need your support._"

"No, I think not. My ship is arriving soon. Die well, Mandalorian." Maul said, dismissively.

"_No, Wai-_"

But Maul cut him off, before he turned his attention back to Ahsoka.

"Obi-Wan was right." Ahsoka said as she ignited her lightsabers. "You are difficult to kill."

Maul just stared at Ahsoka with a glare that could kill, before Ahsoka charged at her, running along the steal beams. Maul ignited and then twirled his dual-edged red lightsaber, to make a defensive stance, before bringing the blade up to block Ahsoka's sabers.

He then pushed her back, and the two began to lung and parry each other with their sabers, continuing to balance along the steal beams they fought on. They struck and avoided, and avoided and struck, stepping onto one beam to the next, and continuing the routine.

They paused for a moment, staring each other down while still catching their breath.

"We could have destroyed the Sidious," Maul said, referring to his offer to Ahsoka, to team up and fight the Dark Lord, who he claimed ruled over the galaxy from the shadows.

But Ahsoka refused the offer when he threatened her former master.

"Only for you to take his place," she shot back, before she thrust her blades forward, one aiming high, and the other low, trying to puncture Maul's defenses.

But he blocked with both ends, before pushing her back and swinging the blade at her head. She ducked back as the blade swung passed her face, before putting her blade up to block the return, and then elbowing him in the face. Maul stumbled, allowing Ahsoka to deliver a swift kick to his face. He stumbled again along the beam he was standing on, regaining his balance quickly.

Ahsoka then charged at him again, jumping on top of him and pressing her blades against his, trying to push them onto his face with all her strength. But Maul pushed her off of him, and she was thrown far, nearly falling off the beam, before she caught on.

As she struggled to get back up, a searchlight illuminated Maul. He looked up to see that it was his personal shuttle. A Kom'rk-class shuttle, the _Nightbrother_.

"_Lord Maul, we must depart immediately. The city is falling_." Said Rook Kast over the comm.

Maul began to jump through the criss-cross of steel beams to get outside, before shattering a section of transparent steel, which was what the city's dome was made of. But before he could jump through, Ahsoka jumped out of no where and slashed at him. He blocked, but the force of her impact caused him to fall backwards onto another beam that was beneath him.

When both fighters regained their balance, they assumed a fighting stance and reengaged one another.

Ahsoka unleashed a series of quick and successive strikes that forced Maul back, before they were caught in a saber-lock. Maul grabbed Ahsoka wrist and squeezed it.

"Gah!" She exclaimed, the pain forcing her to drop her main lightsaber.

Ahsoka tried to slash at Maul's arm with her shoto. But Maul reached back before he could lose an arm. He was then met by another successive slash towards his face, which he blocked, entering into another saber lock with Maul.

They both stared at each other, teeth bared and eyes piercing. But then Maul pushed her back again, and knocked her blade out of her hand, causing it to fall to the city below with her other one.

Now unarmed, she was forced to try and avoid Maul's strikes.

She did, only for him to slash the beam below, which began to lower and lower, causing her waiver. Maul, sensing his moment of triumph, jumped over her and onto the severed beam, causing it sink even lower.

Ahsoka raised her fists, and a knife that had been holstered into her boot, and prepared for a final stand.

Maul lowered his guard and offered a hand. "I offer you one last chance. Join me . . . or die."

Ahsoka's glare only hardened.

"Never."

Maul frowned, before he started to twirl her saber with the intent of finishing her off. She slashed and thrust, but Ahsoka jumped and dodged, before she stepped into another slash, and grabbed a hold of his lightsaber hilt, which she slashed through with her knife, before she spun around and pushed him back. She then used the lightsaber half she took from him, and severed the steam beam, causing Maul to fall.

"Guhhh!"

But before he could, Ahsoka used the force to keep him from falling.

He was now at her mercy.

"Let me go." He demanded. "Let me die!"

But Ahsoka, though shaken, continued to hold onto Maul. And soon, several gunships flew towards them, surrounding a floating Maul. Their side hatches opened, and clone troopers of the 501st Legion trained their weapons on Maul.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BURN! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Maul screamed, before several clones used their cables to tangle up Maul. The former Sith continued to struggle and kick in Ahsoka and her men's grasp. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU"RE DOING!"

Then the clones hoisted Maul up, allowing Rex and two of his men to fire stun rounds at Maul, silencing the crazed Sith's screeching and ranting.

Ahsoka then let go of Maul, allowing to swing down helplessly, before he men hoisted him up into their gunship's passenger bay.

Rex looked up at Ahsoka. "We can take it from here commander."

Ahsoka nodded, and her men flew off with Maul in custody.

And as they flew off, and the battle began to close down, Ahsoka looked up out of the dome's broken section, into the night sky and began to wonder about her master. About what Maul told her: Anakin being Sidious' new apprentice.

She began to worry.

What was Maul talking about?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was the first chapter. **

**A flashback prologue that takes place before the main story.**

**Hope you all ****enjoyed.**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter, and until then, Grubkiller out.**


	2. Part 1-Uprsing

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

**This is my latest story. **

**It follows an old friend as she choses to take up arms against the Empire.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Raada, farming moon, under Imperial occupation_.

On the small farming colony of Raada, celebrations were underway, for today was a very important day in galactic history. This was the one year anniversary of the day in which a new future was ushered in.

It was Empire Day, the day that marked the end of the Clone Wars and the beginning of a age of peace and order under the rule of Emperor Palpatine.

Bright, shiny, and hopeful.

To celebrate this momentous occasion, thousands of Imperial citizens gathered in the streets of Raada's largest settlement - which were adorned with the red, white, and black banners of the Empire - to watch brave Stormtroopers from the local garrison march through the streets underneath a shower of confetti and flowers, and the roar of the applauding citizens.

On a medium-sized stage off to the side of the street, a man wearing opulent silk robes was giving a speech before the citizens and the Imperial garrison, which stood at attention as the man, who turned out to be the mayor, gave his speech, in front of a large holographic portrait of Emperor Palpatine.

"_Loyal citizens of the Empire, on this day we mark the one year anniversary of the day in which our Empire was born, and we were saved from the forces of hatred and division, by our benevolent ruler, Emperor Palpatine. Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs have been safeguarded. By bringing the entire galaxy under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years has been abolished. The path towards peace and prosperity are always difficult to achieve. But with our grand star fleets and out brave Stormtroopers, and the bravery of our vigilant citizenry, our path is all but assured. The New Order of peace has triumphed over anarchists, murderers, and the shadowy secrecy of shameful magicians. The direction of our course is clear. Our glorious Emperor will lead the Empire to glories beyond imagining. We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We move forward as one people: the Imperial citizens of the first Galactic Empire. We will prevail. Today is but the first year in an era of peace that shall last for ten thousand years."_

When the speech was transmitted across the town, people erupted into a tidal wave of cheers and applause before the Imperil Anthem, '_Glory to the Empire'_, was played on the loud speakers across town, and the Imperial parade continued.

As the mayor had said, this is but the first year in an era that will last for eons to come.

But beneath this bright, shiny, and hopeful facade, lay something far more sinister and cruel.

Since declaring the Republic an Empire, Palpatine has promoted the doctrines of hatred, speciesism, and tyranny. Much of his opposition in the Senate has been forced into silence, either through violence or coercion. He has launched a massive military buildup and begun constructing incredibly destructive starships, space stations, and weapons. Under Palpatine's rule, thousands of worlds have been enslaved or ravaged, dissidents murdered, and industries nationalized. All for the soul purpose of feeding his massive war machine, and for the protection and preservation of one thing, and one thing only: him.

He is even rumored to be using Dark Side enforcers to lead his armies and crush all uprisings in the Outer Rim, as well as hound the remaining Jedi Knights, murdering the last of this noble sect to ensure that he will never be challenged.

But that is all about to change.

The battle against tyranny is on that is fought with every fiber of one's being.

For if a single light remains, the darkness cannot win.

Many disenfranchised people across the galaxy have secretly begun to take up arms across the galaxy, even on Raada, as many farmers have had their property taken away by the Empire to be worked on by slave labor and grow a certain crop used in nutritional supplements, and be picked by oppressive slave labor.

An underground movement was growing on the small moon, led by a mysterious young Togruta girl who trained them how to fight a guerrilla war, and even helped to smuggle food, water, ammo, weapons, and medical supplies into the nearby caves. They were going to attack certain Imperial targets, but first they needed to wait for the girl to give them a signal.

When asked what the signal was, she merely responded with: "You'll know it when you see it."

* * *

On the outskirts of the main Imperial settlement, at the edge of the woods, a squad of ten elite Imperial troopers, wearing black armor with red accents, walked across a grass field that separated the main settlement from the woods.

They were being led by a tall and broad-shouldered humanoid, with unnatural-looking gray skin, piercing ice-blue eyes, and scar-like uniform markings on his cheeks, nose, and chin. He wore black and grey body armour and carried a double-bladed spinning lightsaber. He also wore a helmet with a blast shield that could be lowered to protect his face.

They weren't just here to put down a rebel cell. They were here because they were told of a force-sensitive who was leading this uprising. The idea of killing another Jedi was something that the Sixth Bother was overjoyed by, sick of constantly going after force-sensitive babies, which annoyed him to no end.

As he and the Inquisitor troopers walked closer to the tree-line on the edge of the woods, the Sixth Brother stopped. In response, the lead trooper held his fist up, signaling the rest of his men to halt. They all formed a perimeter and trained their weapons on the tree-line, which was dark, considering the dark overcast clouds and the sun disappearing over the horizon.

The lead trooper walked up to the Sixth brother. "What is it, sir?"

Sixth Brother craned his neck in the direction of the woods. "Hm, I sense something. Yes. Whoever we're looking for is in the woods. Spread out, and track her down."

The lead trooper nodded before he turned his head over his shoulder and gave another hand signal, telling his men to fan out and move forward. They slowly walked into the woods, keeping their rifles and heavy blasters trained and continued to scan the trees from side to side, looking for anything suspicious.

Distant animal noises and the constant rustling of the trees dancing in the light wind made the clones look everywhere, making their trigger finger itchy as their nerves tensed up.

Eventually, they came across a clearing in the middle of the darkening woods.

When they entered it, they saw an orange Togruta with white face markings, presumably in her late teens considering the tips of her blue and white striped head tails hung just below her breasts. She was wearing a tight, dark gray leotard, which was zipped up all the way, tightly hugging her toned stomach and revealing the nipples on her well-developed breasts. She also wore a pair of brown pants, and hugged her hips quite nicely. Her boots and armlets were dark gray, and tan, and had artwork on them, such as ocean waves and even a monkey... of all things. She was sitting on a rock. Her eyes were closed and she faced the Inquisitor troopers.

"There." One of the troopers called out.

Weapons were powered up after a series and clicks and hisses, and the troopers all advanced, surrounding the girl who sat on the rock, keeping their weapons on her at all times.

When the troopers recognized who she was, according to Imperial records, they came to the realization that she was the force-sensitive behind this recent uprising. This all prompted one of the troopers to say: "Commander Tano, you have to come with us."

But Ahsoka Tano, who kept her eyes closed as she kneeled on the rock and continued meditating, merely smiled before responding with: "You'll have to ask my friends first"

The confused trooper were taken aback by her response, before they started to here a series of loud snarling and growling noises. They looked around and trained their weapons on the dark tree-line, before they saw glowing eyes that stared at them angrily from multiple directions.

The troopers were terrified.

One lowered his weapon before he uttered what all his brothers were thinking.

"Oh Scray!"

* * *

Back in the field outside of the woods, the Sixth Brother and three of his troopers stayed behind, waiting around for the rest of the squad to report in with an update on the search. That's when they heard a torrent of blaster fire rip through the air, and echo out across the forest.

The startled Imperials looked off in the distance, before they saw stray laster bolts fly up into the air, and the blood-curtling screams of dying troopers far off in the distance. And they could've sworn that they also heard growling and snarling, as the squad had stumbled across some kind of creature.

And then the noises stopped.

No blaster fire.

No screams.

No snarling.

Just the quiet wind, the rustling tree branches, and the chirping and buzzing of birds and insects.

The Inquisitor and the troopers looked at each other, and trained their weapons on the tree-line, jus in time to see a lone trooper running out of the forest. At first, the troopers let their guard down when they saw their comrade.

But something was off. Where were the others? Where was his weapon? Why was he clutching his side? And most importantly, what the Hell just happened?

Those questions were immediately answered when a pack of large white wolves burst out of the tree-line and charged straight after the Imperials. The injured, screaming trooper was caught in the lead wolf's mouth, and shaken from side to side like he was a chew toy. And then his screaming stopped before he was tossed aside. But what was peculiar about this wolf was that it had a rider.

And it was none other than Ahsoka Tano.

The inquisitor smiled and drew his circular lightsaber, just as his remaining men tried to fight off the wolves, only to be cut down and mauled to death.

As his men were killed, the Sixth Brother slashed from side to side, killing two giant wolves in quick succession, before using a personal-cloaking device to slip into his surroundings.

As the lead wolf carrying Ahsoka came to a halt, seemingly at her wish, the other wolves stopped and went back into the forest. Ahsoka then dismounted her wolf and walked forward, stopping about twenty feet short of where the Sixth Brother once stood.

She walked through the grassy-field, senses alert and ready for anything. Every part of her was like an energy coil, wound tight and ready for action.

She didn't have to wait very long.

"Jedi!" A harsh voice rang out. It seemed to come from every direction at once. Ahsoka cast out with her senses, search for the source.

"You have something I want," she said. It would be easier if she could get the gray creature to keep talking.

"Oh yes, the poor little rebel peasants," said the creature. Ahsoka narrowed in on his location. "So hopeful that their Jedi friend would come for them. I had to explain to them that the Jedi don't have friends. They're heartless and cold, and that you would abandon them."

"I don't know who taught you about the Jedi," Ahsoka said. "But they seem to have left out a few things. You should ask for better lessons."

"I told them that you weren't a real Jedi," the creature said. There! Ahsoka had him. Now she just had to wait for the right moment. "I told them that you were probably so scared of me that you were twelve systems away and never coming back. I'm actually happy to be wrong."

She felt him jump off the trunk of a fallen tree behind her and turned. She could no more identify his species in person than she could from his picture. He was taller than she was, even with the height she'd added in the past year, and very broadly built. He was very strong, and with the body armor he wore, he was a formidable opponent. He was still wearing his helmet, and his face shield was up, as though he needed to see her clearly while they fought.

'_That was another difference in our training_', Ahsoka thought. She could fight completely blind if she had to. Although, blind_ and_ without lightsabers might be pushing it.

She focused her attention on his chest, where movement began. She felt the Force flowing through her as his lightsaber flared to life again. She could hear its hum, a dark counterpoint to the song of her own crystals from her old sabers.

Ahsoka cleared her mind of all distractions.

The Sixth Brother struck, and Ahsoka deflected his blows before they fell. She read his feeling through the Force that connected them, and she tracked the movement of his shoulders, elbows, and wrists, pushing them away so that they always missed their targets. Furious, he doubled his efforts, striking for her head and chest.

What the Inquisitor lacked in finesse, he made up for in brute strength. He pushed Ahsoka back, toward the line of trees on the edge of the woods, and she let him, still taking the measure as a fighter. When she reached the nearest root of the tree behind her, she jumped off of it, using the Force to propel herself in an elegant flip over his head. She easily avoided the frantic swing of his lightsaber as she flew over him, then landed in a crouch on the other side, ready to continue.

"Impressive," he said.

"You're easily impressed," she said. "I'm only just getting started."

She felt more people behind her and realized that someone in the Imperial compound had gotten wind of the fact that the Inquisitor's unit hadn't checked in for a while, and sent another squad to see what was going on.

A wall of Stormtroopers, all wearing the Phase-II clone armor, were lined up behind her, all pointing their blasters at her, with the Inquisitor in front of her.

Well, at least the garrison hasn't grown much since she was last here. She force dashed to the side, and ran into the woods, out of their line of fire, and the Sixth Brother followed her.

He held his lightsaber aloft, and it began to spin. The effect was interesting - a deadly circle of light instead of a blade - but Ahsoka wasn't intimidated by it. The Inquisitor's entire strategy relied on overpowering his opponent. She had other options.

"What are you?" She asked. "Who made you like this?"

"I serve the Empre," he said.

"You certainly have a sense for drama," Ahsoka said.

She reached out for him again, this time for his hands and fingers, and for the balance of weight borne by his hips and knees. She felt something awaken in her, every combat lesson Anakin had ever taught. She remembered how to stand and how to hold the blades. She pushed her opponent's fingers too far apart and overturned his balance. She remembered, and she could make him forget. He staggered back, surprised at her power over him even at arm's length, but not yet overcome.

"I have a sense for power," he said. "And you do not have enough to resist me for much longer, weaponless as you are."

That was where he was wrong. She wasn't weaponless. No Jedi ever was.

The Sixth Brother toward her, close enough for her to touch. His spinning lightsaber held off attacks from the sides, but was vulnerable from the front and in the center. Just as she'd reached for her first crystal on Ilum al those years ago, Ahsoka stretched out a hand.

Sensing her intent at the last moment, the Inquisitor tried to disconnect his weapon to fight her with two blades instead of one, but it was spinning too quickly for him to do it. Ahsoka's hand landed almost gently on the cylindrical metal, and the Force was with her. The hilt cracked at her touch.

A sharp whine reached Ahsoka's montrals, the dark and light song of the crystals struggling for balance. She realized she needed to jump back even farther. She must have nicked the power connection that channeled the crystals inside the Sixth Brother's hilt, and now it was overloading. If he didn't deactivate it soon, it was going to explode.

Before she could even consider shouting a warning, the red lightsaber burst into a mess of noise and light. Bright spots pricked at her eyes, and then all was quiet. The creature wasn't going to bother her, or anyone else, anymore.

He lay in the field, his face a burned mess, the shell of his lightsaber still clutched in his hands. If he'd been able to fight her with his face shield down, he might have survived the blast.

She wondered who had trained him if there were others. Someone had twisted the potential good in this creature and turned him to the dark side. Someone had made like this. Someone, Ahsoka knew, who was still out there and who must be prevented from finding other force-senstive children, if she could manage it. She reached down and closed his helmet, covering the ruin of his face. It was the only compassion she could show him. She had work to do.

Kneeling beside her fallen foe, Ahsoka sifted through the wreckage of his lightsaber hilt. The crystals that had powered the weapon were no longer contained by metal, but their song had not dimmed. She held them in one hand, almost shaking as the familiarity of them coursed through her, while the other hand retrieved the half-finished hilts she carried with her.

These lightsaber hilts she constructed wouldn't have the decorative handles she preferred, and her grip would be affected until she had time to truly finish them. She was missing a few key components, parts that had to be specifically made, but the Inquisitor's ruined hilt was before her. Quickly, she picked through the wreckage again, this time paying closer attention to the inner workings of the weapon, and smiled when she found what she needed. They would do for now.

Ahsoka could hear the Imperials from earlier approaching. Her duel had made them hesitate, but now they were on high alert. She pushed aside her sense of urgency, even though she was in a hurry. Meditation came easily, as if she were sitting in the safety of the Jedi Temple itself, instead of a dark forest with her enemies closing in. Her mind's eye sorted the preassembled components and those she had just retrieved into order, locking each into place with the others. When Ahsoka opened her hands, she was not surprised to find that two lightsabers, rough and unfinished, were waiting.

They would need more work, but they were _hers_.

When she turned them on in the dark, they shone the brightest white.

* * *

A squad of stormtrooper continued to push into the forest, with their weapons raised.

They eventually found the bodies of their fallen comrades, who were mauled in ways they couldn't begin to describe. The lead trooper gave a hand signal to his men, telling them to spread out and push deeper into the forest, with their flashlights activated, lighting up the forest wherever their weapons were aimed.

And then, they found the corpse of the Sixth Brother, with a Jedi woman standing over him triumphantly before assuming a fighting stance.

"She killed the Inquisitor!" One exclaimed.

"Blast her!"

The troopers all opened fire, sending a torrent of red blaster fire down range. But the Togruta woman merely raised her white blades and started deflecting blaster bolts back at the stormtroopers.

Soon, half of the troopers were downed by their own blaster fire, and when that happened, the Togruta raised her hands and force pushed the rest of them to the ground.

As the groaning troopers struggled to get up, the Togrutan woman sat on her knees, deactivated her lightsabers, and closed her eyes as she began to reach out with the force. When the troopers got back up, and raised their rifles again, they were terrified to here the howling of massive wolves that charged out of the forest.

"What the Hell's going on?!" One trooper exclaimed as the wolves darted straight towards the squad.

As troopers were trampled, bitten, or pounced to death, one wolf headed straight towards Ahsoka, who still sat in her kneeling position. At the last moment, when it seemed like she was going to be run down, she jumped up into the air, and flipped back over the wolf, landing on its saddled back. She then took the reigns in one hand, and her main saber in the other, and then pointed her blade in the direction of the settlement.

In response to her unspoken command, the wolves charged into the grassy field under the cover of darkness, heading straight for the Imperial settlement.

* * *

_Main Settlement, Imperial Checkpoint 3-27_.

The main road, that was used to carry raw materials and food stuffs between the spaceport and the rest of the moon, was heavily guarded by an Imperial AT-DP (All Terrain Defense Pod), a pair of Imperial Troop Transports.

Several stormtroopers also patrolled the highway, further away from the settlement, covered by the three vehicles and a series of E-WEB turrets and sniper towers, which covered the terrain from several angles.

As the Imperial Stormtroopers walked up and down the highway, they were oblivious to the fact that a dozen armed partisans were hugging the side of the highway, just out of sight.

One of them used his micro-binoculars to scan the defenses and observe from afar.

"Looks like they've dug in for a serious fight." The leader, Vartan, said.

"Must've been something you said." One of his men said.

"Oh yeah, it had nothing to do with us bombing the admin building, or sabotaging their walkers." Vartan said, alluding to the initial - premature - uprising.

"Look, Vartan, we've been sitting here staring at the main entrance for days. Are we going in, or are we going to keep counting the amount of times they take a piss?"

"Can we even trust that Togruta? How do we know she'll even keep her end of the bargain?" Another partisan asked while sharpening his vibro-blade.

Vartan put the binos down and looked at his followers. "Look, I don't like waiting anymore than you do. But that girl clearly has experience in fighting, so I'm going to follow her judgment. So we wait for the signal." He said as he looked back through his binos to get one last look at the main entrance.

One partisan who was eating a ration stick crinkled up the wrapper and tossed it aside before clutching his rifle again. "What exactly is the signal, Vartan?"

"I don't know," Vartan said as he continued to observe the Imperial defenses. "But something tells me that we'll know it when we see it."

That's when he saw the tall grass rustling in the distance. At first, he ignored it. But then he saw blaster fire and heard the screams of panicked stormtroopers off in the distance.

"What was that?"

"I think you boys might want to take a look at this."

The five partisans who were on the side of the highway with Vartan peaked over the top of the large divider and looked to see a pack of large wolves charging out of nowhere. As stormtroopers were being torn apart, and started fleeing in several directions, Vartan and his men noticed the lead wolf carrying a Togruta woman with a glowing white object of some kind.

They then saw her swing the object through several stormtroopers, slashing them apart and even decapitating them.

As the Imperial checkpoint was thrown into disarray by wolves, the AT-DP turned to respond to this new and began to fire. A pair of wolves were blasted apart. But the third wolf carrying the woman, who Vartan recognized as Ahsoka, began to dodge blaster fire as if it knew exactly where the walked was going to fire next. When the wolf passed by, Ahsoka jumped off and slashed her white lightsabers through the walker's legs as it tried to stomp on her. When the walker was without feet, she threw her sabers up through it's head, cutting it cleanly in half.

When the walked finally toppled over in pieces, Ahsoka stood and observed the carnage, all under the watchful, dumbfounded eyes of Vartan and his men.

"I think we just saw the signal." One of his men said.

Before Vartan could say anything in agreement, the network of sniper towers and E-WEB emplacements began to fire on Ahsoka from the walls and buildings that surrounded the occupied settlement.

Ahsoka used her lightsabers to deflect much of the blaster fire, and even began to used the force to throw discarded thermal detonators at the emplacements, with great efficiency.

But it was still too much for her to handle alone.

Vartan vaulted over the divider that separated the highway from the grass fields, and then turned to his men. "That Jedi needs our help. Come on. Let's get to work."

The rest of his men vaulted over the top and began to follow Vartan down the highway. Soon enough, more partisans began to reveal themselves, coming out of the tall grass to charge at the settlement.

Snipers began to pick off the Imperial gunners, and the Raadan militiamen began to fire their small-arms blasters at the stormtroopers when they were in range. When they were close enough, they began to lob homemade incendiary grenades at the guard towers, burning them to a crisp, and causing desperate Imperial Army troopers to jump several stories in a vain attempt to escape the inferno.

When the coast was clear, and partisans began to mop up, Vartan ran up to Ahsoka. "That was quite an entrance you made there, ma'am." He said.

"Thanks, and nice save back there." She complimented.

He nodded.

"So, now what?" He asked as he looked at the locked security gate.

Ahsoka cracked her knuckles before she stood in front of the gate. She then put her hands together to summon a ball of energy, which she then unleashed on the gate in a powerful force push, which blasted the gate down.

"I want you to rally your allies and help empty out the prison. I'll take a team and attack the main administration building." She said as she walked into the settlement.

"What do you want there?" He asked.

She stopped and looked up at the comms antenna that jutted up from the roof of the building in question. Then she looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I'm gonna make a call to some old friends."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was part 1.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Parts of this novel were inspired by E.K. Johnston's fantastic Ahsoka novel.**

**Hope you stick around for the rest of the story.**

**Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	3. Part 2-Exodus

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

**This is part 2 of my latest story. Just to let all of you know, by next chapter, this story will be rated M for a few... kinky scenes.**

**Until then, please be sure to read, enjoy, and review.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Imperial Garrison, just outside main settlement_.

In the large Imperial base just outside of Raada's largest settlement, activity was buzzing as military personnel scrambled to respond to the uprising happening literally next door.

Army troopers manned the perimeter. Vehicles were powered up and prepared to march out to the town, while a squadron of TIE fighters were scrambled to establish control of the airspace.

In the main HQ, an Imperial officer, Major Jenneth Pilar, was overseeing the counter-insurgency operation from is command post in the base's main office building.

"Lieutenant, give me a situation update." The major commanded.

The younger officer tapped a few keys on the holo-table, showing him a blue holographic display of the main settlement. Areas that were under insurgent assault flashed red.

"Sir, the rebels are attacking key targets across the town." These areas that flashed red included the town's stormtrooper barracks, a supply depot, a motor pool, the main gates, and even the prisons, where political dissidents were being held. "They're attempting to cripple our hold on the town."

"What happened to the Emperor's agents?" Pilar asked, referring to the Inquisitor and his troopers, who were here to hunt down a supposed Jedi.

"We lost all contact with our personnel out in the forest. We fear that they are lost."

Major Pilar looked closely at the map and noticed that the administration building at the center of town had not been attacked yet.

"Get me in contact with the Governor, immediately."

"I'm sorry, sir. The Governor isn't responding to our comms. And we're getting reports that suggest his personal shuttle has just taken off moments ago."

Pilar leaned on the table and shook his head. He would deal with that coward later. "Well then get me in contact with _someone_ over there."

The young officer then patched Pilar in with a Stormtrooper NCO who was still outside the building in the main courtyard based on his locator beacon.

"Sergeant," Pilar demanded. "What the Hell is going on over there?"

"_Sir, the parti-fffffzzzzzz-ave overrun our pos-fffzzz-ions. They're being led by a Je-ffffzzzz. She's just tearing right through us!_"

"Say again trooper. You're breaking up."

_"AAAHHHH!"_

Then the feed cut to static.

"Sir, we've tapped into the security cameras in the admin building. Getting visuals now, Major."

The younger officer tapped a few more keys, which connected them to a holo-cam that showed the inside of the administration building. Imperial delegates and local politicians were fleeing everywhere, carrying personal belonging with them as fast as they could. Some personnel were carrying carts of sensitive data that was meant to be destroyed. As all of this was happening, Stormtroopers were barricading the front entrance to the building, while also setting up defensive positions in the main lobby.

Then two beams of light stabbed through the door, and began to cut a neat hole out of the door, causing the troopers to noticeably tense up.

And then the door was blasted inward, as if the wind blasted it, and several troopers tried to jump out of the way. But it was too late for two of the troopers, as they were crushed against the staircase that led to the second floor.

Then, Major Pilar watched as the video came to life with the visuals of battle. Dozens of blaster bolts flew towards the open door, and many of them flew right back as they bounced off of the figure's glow sticks, killing the very troopers that fired them.

Rebels began to pour in, taking heavy casualties from blaster fire from the upper balconies. Stormtroopers wearing Phase-II clone armor tried their best to hold the line, but the mysterious Togrutan was tearing through the Imperial troopers. A pair of Imperial Riot Troopers tried to use their electro-staffs to subdue the girl.

They swung at her head and at her legs, but she dodged each strike, and she slashed back with brutal efficiency, causing limbs and armor plates to fly everywhere.

And just as the Togrutan stood victorious, and rebels began to move upstairs to the admin building's upper floor, the video feed cut to static.

"Major, we've lost the connection."

"No matter, reverse the video and hold at 38.5."

On the major's command, the video began to reverse to when the Togruta teen stood triumphantly in the lobby of the admin building surrounded by charging rebels and smoldering Imperial corpses.

She was carrying two familiar items.

Not glow sticks.

Not energy staffs.

But lightsabers.

She wasn't just any ordinary woman. She was a Jedi. A living breathing Jedi, who managed to escape the Emperor's purge, and has now emerged from hiding to unleash her fury on the Empire. Fury in which Pilar now found himself on the receiving end.

He stood there in fear for what seemed like an eternity, and cold sweat began to collect on his forehead and in his collar.

"Sir, what are your orders?" One of the officers asked, nervously.

Pilar snapped out of his trance and looked around to see that everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Mobilize the entire garrison. I want all armored units to head into town and march on the administration building. We'll take this settlement back block-by-block, and crush this pathetic little resistance movement."

The imperial personnel within the facility began to scramble to their stations, and Pilar walked over to windows overlooking the base grounds, and the columns of smoke off in the distance. A small TIE fighter patrol screeched overhead, and artillery units were set up to cover the armored unit's march on the city.

It was time to meet offense with offense.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Administration building_.

Ahsoka pulled her lightsabers out of the fallen riot guard, and looked around to observe the partisans around her. They were operating admirably. She trained them well, and they had chosen their leaders wisely.

She then walked over to the center of the lobby, where one of the rebel leaders, a man named Selda, was communicating with the other cells. Meanwhile, a woman named Keaden was tending to the wounded.

The woman looked up at Ahsoka while she began to examine one militiaman's injuries. "So ma'am, you said you have a plan? I hope it's already started."

"It is." Selda said as he deactivated his communication device. "Ahsoka had one of my men send recorded message out of the system. And I just got off the comm with Vartan. He's freed the prisoners, and is organizing people for the evacuation."

"Evacuation?" Kaeden asked as she applied bacta patches to her patient. "Where? and with whom?"

"Some old friends of mine," Ahsoka said. "I used to have a lot of friends. Most of them are dead now, but there are some who survived. And they have resources that could prove useful to us."

That's when a powerful explosion boomed off in the distance, causing the building the vibrate and shake. Dust fell from the ceiling, and lights began to flicker on and off.

"You can tell us more about these friends of yours later," Selda said. "Let's go see what's going on."

Ahsoka, Selda, and some of his fighters went out into the street to find ordered groups of people making their way toward the edge of town. Well, mostly ordered. Every explosion made people jump, and their was no shortage of screaming. But the armed farmers and workers that made up the militia managed to hold themselves together, following the directions of their elected leaders, who were in turn being directed by Vartan to either assist in the evacuation, or gather on the perimeter.

He waved Ahsoka and her men down when he saw them, stark relief clear on his face. Ahsoka was glad to see he was all right.

She ran to him. "What's the situation?" She asked.

"Ma'am, the refugees are all gathered in the spot you chose for the evacuation. But the empire is launching a counter-attack. Their guns are pounding the city, and those tanks are about to role right over us. Whoever your friends are, I hope they get here soon."

That's when the sounds of roaring engines filled the sky.

Looking to the sky, Ahsoka could see eight A-wings, the advance fighters her ally had sent, diving and firing on the Imperial base. A few Imperial fighters that weren't destroyed on the ground had managed to get into the air, and as Ahsoka and her friends watched, four A-wings broke off to deal with them. The others turned toward the fields, where they laid down row after row of fire.

The fields burst into flames, along with some of the Imperial troopers and vehicles that marched through it.

Soon, the Imperial base was on fire as well.

"I have got to get one of those," one rebel said.

Ahsoka looked at the young woman and smiled, thinking of all the new recruits that Rebel cells were accepting. But then she realized that the girl was barely through her teens. "I'm sure they'll be happy to train you, when you're old enough."

One A-wing took too much damage from an Imperial fighter that it was being chased by, and spun out of the sky. Its engines were a mess of fire and smoke, but Ahsoka was sure she saw the bright orange of the pilot's uniform ejecting, and a few seconds later, she saw a chute open up, allowing the pilot to float down safely.

But two more A-wings weren't so lucky. One crashed into the field, and the other one rammed into the Imperial compound, before either pilot could eject, and the explosions rocked the ground.

The mood had suddenly dimmed among the rebels. Then more ships appeared in low orbit.

Ahsoka's heart was in her throat. Them she saw that they couldn't be Imperial. It was Bail Organa, or people he had sent from Alderaan, with enough cargo ships and small transports to evacuate every refugee and fighter assembled. They set down in the grass between the edge of the settlement and the hills where Ahsoka's allies had spent their time planning for this attack.

"Keep them moving!" Ahsoka shouted to Vartan. He nodded and passed the orders along.

Ahsoka rushed ahead of the line of refugees to the blockade runner she recognized as Captain Antilles's _Tantive IV_. He was standing at the bottom of the ramp, waiting for her, with several Alderaanian Guardsmen providing security for the ship, and crowd control for the refugees.

"We can't stay on the ground for very long," he said, shouting over the sound of so many engines. "We're going to have Imperials on our tail too soon."

"it's okay!" Ahsoka shouted back. "The evacuation is already begun, and your A-wings took care of the Imperial fighters." That reminded her of something. She pointed in the direction she's seen the chute. "You had a pilot go down over there," she said. "I'm sure they ejected in time. Can you pick them up?"

Antilles nodded to spare himself from shouting again and typed a command into the small datapad on his wrist. "Let's get these people on boar," he said.

"I'll wait until the end," Ahsoka told him before she looked back at the settlement. "The Militia's going to need all the help it can get."

All things considered, it was going pretty well. There was a lot of fire, and more than a few people were panicking, but Vartan had been able to make sure they weren't carrying too many belongings, and some of the other local militiamen were assisting Antilles's people in moving up and down the line of refugees, keeping everyone as calm as they could.

As Ahsoka watched the rear, ship after ship filled, took off, and disappeared into the upper atmosphere.

Suddenly, as one of the other transports started to lift off of the ground, a plasma bolt flew out of nowhere and slammed into the ship, and gutted it amidships. It just hovered there for a moment as fire began to burst from the point of impact.

"I'm hit, I'm hit! Mayday, Mayday, Mayday. Somebody help. Plea-" he pilot tried to say, before a powerful secondary explosion tore right through the ship, ripping it in half, and when both halves hit the ground, they burst into flames.

Ahsoka, Antilles, and many others, soldier and refugee alike, looked up in awe and horror.

"Where the Hell did that come from!" Antilles shouted.

Ahsoka's eyes darted around, as she tracked the general direction that shot was fired from. She then looked back at the town and saw many Militiamen, who were supposed to be fighting a rear guard action, were now routing. They fled in terror as blaster bolts and explosions began to follow them.

There were only three ships left now, and less then a hundred people who still needed to board them, when the Empire made its final rally. Three large hover tanks moved through the burning remains of the settlement, surrounded by a few dozen stormtroopers, began to advance, firing their main cannons and dispersing the orderly lines of refugees.

As panic began to set back in, some refugees tried to push the line forward even harder, causing several people to trip over, before being trampled by several panicking refugees. Vartan and Antilles's men tried to maintain order and get the line back under control. In some cases, they had to use stun batons to control the more hysteric and unpredictable evacuees.

"Phoenix Leader. We're going to need air support here, ASAP!" Captain Antilles said into his comm unit.

"_Sorry, captain. Nearly half of my birds are down, and the rest of us are still dealing with these TIE fighters."_ The pilot responded.

"Dammit! What now?" Antilles asked as the cargo ships began to take heavy fire.

Ahsoka didn't have any charges, but she did have a pair of lightsabers, so she engaged the tanks without a second thought. She ran toward them, which always seemed to startle Imperials. It was like they thought themselves invulnerable, until they were charged at, in which case they started to have doubts.

But they started to fire at her.

Ahsoka used her lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts away from her and back at them. When she was close enough, she slashed away at several stormtroopers, killing them instantly.

The lead tank traversed its cannon away from the refugee ships, and toward her. It fired. That's when she jumped, flying over the leading tank's fire in a graceful arc, as a crater was blasted open where she stood. When she landed, the army trooper on the repeating blaster turret tried to get a line on her, but she used the force to haul him out and toss him aside. That move let her reach out with a lightsaber and cut the tank's gun clean off, leaving the gun useless. Then she ran across the top of the turret, dragging the tip of her blades behind her, and when she jumped off, the tank exploded behind her.

As she hoped, the cannon had overloaded, and the explosion was enough to destabilize another nearby tank, as well, causing the hover mechanism to malfunction. The second tank listed sideways, and Ahsoka leapt on top of it, slicing off its gun too. It crashed into one of the ruined houses on the edge of town and stopped moving.

That left her with only one target. Vartan had managed to get his retreating men under control again, and they tried to reform a battle line to hold off the Empire for as long as possible. As this was happening the last of the refugees were loaded onto the remaining ships.

But whoever was driving the third and final tank was smarter than the others had been and targeted Vartan directly.

"No!" Ahsoka shouted as the ground were Vartan and three of his men stood erupted in a shower of dirt and fire.

She brought her hands together, and metal screamed as the last remaining turret deformed, destroying the gun and bringing the tank to a halt. She jumped clear and raced to the spot where Vartan had been.

"Keep going!" She shouted as she passed people. "Get on board!"

They made it through the dust and debris. Vartan was alive, but he was badly injured. Two of his men were killed in the blast, but the third was somehow still standing. Ahsoka put both her lightsabers back on her belt and helped the militiaman prop Vartan up, putting his arms around their shoulders. She staggered for a moment under the extra weight, then stood back up.

They joined the last line of refugees and militiamen as they made their way toward Captain Antilles's ship and then followed them up the ramp. This was all happening as the remaining Imperial forces peppered the ship with blaster fire. Antilles and his security troopers used their own blasters to cover Ahsoka and the remaining refugees, some of whom cried in terror as they saw their injured leader being carried up the ramp.

"Get a medical stretched!" Antilles shouted as he saw an injured Vartan, and then turned to walk up the ramp and into the ship. "And get us out of here."

The buzz of people around her was overwhelming as Ahsoka helped lower Vartan onto the medical stretcher and watched him be carried away. She felt the ship take off, fighting even the low gravity of the moon, until the engines kicked in fully and the ship broke free. She walked over to a viewport and saw the fire and ruin of Raada below her and felt the wash of emotions from the farmers and workers, now refugees, who crowded around her.

But she also felt joy, gratitude, and relief at being rescued.

Ashoka couldn't help the smile that broke across her face. She had done it. it hadn't been easy, almost nothing went according to plan, and many people had lost their homes today, but they were free of the Empire, for a little while anyway, and they were safe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Imperial Base, Raada_.

Raada burned.

The city burned.

The crops that were being produced were burned.

And now the Imperial base burned.

For as far as Major Jenneth Pilar could see, all he saw was the color orange as it licked across the horizon in many directions. Black columns of smoke rose up for hundreds of feet, blotting out the morning sun.

He clasped his hands behind him and then turned his back on the fire to see Imperial troopers rushing in every direction, trying to salvage what was left of their equipment and hopefully save the base as well in hopes of continuing Imperial operations in these system.

But with the fires raging, this small moon was soon going to prove useless to the Empire.

This was, by far, Pilar's greatest failure. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to his superiors.

"Sir," one of the stormtroopers said. "Incoming message from Coruscant. Lord Vader wishes to speak with you."

"I'll take it in my office."

Pilar said as he walked through the ruins of the base and up to his office. When he got there, he closed the door, and lowered the shutters on the windows. He then sat at his desk and looked at his communications device. The light next to it was blinking, showing that he had an incoming call.

But he hesitated.

Instead of answering the call, he reached inside of his desk and pulled out his service pistol.

There are worse things than death.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was part 3.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**One more chapter.**

**Until then, Grubkiller out.**


	4. Part 3-A New Beginning

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

**This is the third and final part of my latest story, 'After the War'.**

**I removed the lemon scene and Morai. She will return some other time. So this story is going back to a 'T'-rating.**

**Please be sure to read, enjoy, and review.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Tantive III_.

This time, Ahsoka didn't break into Bail's office until she knew he was already there. She tracked his consular ship from Coruscant. He stopped on a nearby moon and dropped off a few crates that were not at all suspicious. Everything looked entirely routine, but Ahsoka, who had landed some distance away and infiltrated the spaceport while the cargo was being offloaded, knew better. She took advantage of the _Tantive III_ being grounded to stow away on board.

Coming this far into the Core was a big risk, but she wanted to show Bail that she was serious and also grateful for everything he'd done for the refugees from Raada. At last, she felt the ship take off and the little shift that meant they were in hyperspace, and she set off looking for him.

She cracked the security on his door pretty easily and slipped inside. Bail's quarters comprised more than two rooms. She was in the antechamber, which was big enough for two seats and not much else. She could hear the senator's voice coming from the second room, which must be where he worked. She got closerto the door and overheard the end of the conversation, a series of repeated words in a child's prattle that she couldn't understand.

"I know, love, but it's more secure if we just talk without any visuals to trace." There was a pause. Ashoka couldn't hear the answer. Then Bail spoke again. "Tell your mother I'll see you both soon enough."

There was another pause as Bail disconnected the call. Then he coughed.

"Do I have another Jedi break-in to report?" He called out.

Ahsoka laughed. It was nice to know she couldn't fool him the same way twice. She got the feeling he knew exactly how much she'd overheard and that some of it had been for her benefit.

"Showing your vulnerabilities to put me at ease, Senator?" Ashoka said, stepping into the main office. He waved her into a seat, and she took it.

"The whole galaxy knows I'm a family man, Ahsoka Tano." He said. "The Empire is counting on it. They think it means I'll be more amenable to certain suggestions."

"Don't you worry about your daughter, Leia?" Ahsoka asked.

Bail shrugged, but there was some tightness around his eyes. Running a rebellion couldn't be easy.

"She's already a lot like her mother," he said.

Somehow that seemed like a test. Ashoka didn't know the answer, so she let it pass. They were going to keep secrets, and they were going to trust each other anyway.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you're doing to fight the Empire," Ahsoka said.

"I thought you might," Bail said. "Captain Antilles sent me a report. 15 percent of the refugees became casualties, and three A-wings were shot down, and more than half of the Raadan militiamen were killed or wounded."

Ahsoka thought to herself that it could easily have been more. Vartan, the partisan leader, had nearly been killed and was now , and several transports worth of refugees were heavily damaged, with three of them being destroyed. But at least the people would live to rebuild what they had lost.

"I'm glad it wasn't worse," Ahsoka said. "I took out that Inquisitor before your reinforcements arrived. I got the impression he wasn't the only one of his kind."

"Was he talented?" Bail asked. "Or does he just carry the lightsaber for show?"

"He's had some training," Ahsoka said. "He mostly relied on brute strength. If he was going to be facing Jedi, or someone with my level of training, I'd say he wouldn't be much of a threat. I defeated him without my lightsabers. But the others could be much stronger than him."

Bail nodded. "We'll do what we can," he said. "What about Raada?"

"Well, the farmers can't go back," Ahsoka said. She slumped down a little bit in her chair. They'd won, but the cost had been high. "If they tried, the Empire would wipe them off the moon's surface without even landing first."

"I can resettle them on Alderaan, perhaps," Bail said. "There aren't that many of them, and there are enough refugees in the galaxy right now that Alderaan's taking in a few hundred won't raise any eyebrows."

"They don't want to be resettled," Ahsoka said. She straightened her shoulders. "They want to join up."

She could see Bail considering it. She knew he could use the extra people, but here were obvious downsides. The Empire had no trouble using poorly trained people as cannon fodder, but Bail would refuse to do the same.

"They're farmer, Ahsoka," he pointed out. "They have only the training you gave them."

"They're resourceful," she said. "And anyway, your rebels have to eat, don't they?"

Bail laughed.

"I'll have someone talk to them, and we'll see what we can do," he said. "There are a few planets that would suit us for an agricultural base, and we can start training anyone who is interested in piloting or weapons use."

The ship dropped out of hyperspace. They were still some distance from the planet, but Bail liked to look out at the system when he was returning home.

"I was thinking about what I did on Raada," Ahsoka said. "At first it was hard, because no one would listen to me. I couldn't figure out to communicate with them. They all had different priorities, and because I couldn't explain myself, a lot of people died."

"That's not your fault," Bail told her.

"I know," she said. "But it feels kind of like it is."

He nodded. She suspected he was also good at blaming himself for things.

"And then Imperial reinforcements jumped right on top of our evacuation force, and a lot of people died. I guess what my point is, it could have been avoided if we had better channels of communication," she said.

Bail sighed.

"I know," he said. "Everything I'm trying to build is too new and too fragile. We're not as secure as I'd like us to be, and things slip through the cracks as a result."

"I can help you with that, I think," Ahsoka said.

"How?" Bail asked.

"During the Clone Wars, I worked with a lot of people," Ahsoka said. "I fought alongside clones, who took orders from me even though I lacked their experience. I watched politics on a dozen different worlds. I helped train people who'd never held a blaster in their lives. When I did all that, I had the Jedi to back me up, but I think I could do almost as good a job with you."

"You want to recruit people?" Bail asked.

"Not exactly," she said. "Though if I found good people, I would certainly try to bring them in. I want to take your recruits and find missions for them. I want to be the one who listens to what people need, who finds out what people can do and then helps them do it."

"You want to take over running my intelligence networks," Bail said.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Who runs them now?" She asked.

"No one, really," he told her. "That's most of the problem."

"Then that's where I'll start," she said. "I'll need my own ship, and a good crew."

"We can find something for you easily enough," he said, a smile on his face. "I know just the man for the job."

"Thank you," she said. "It's good to have a mission again."

"I think I'm going to end up a lot further in your debt than you are in mine, but you're welcome," he said.

"Let's just call it even and we'll stop keeping track," she said. "I'm going to be busy enough as it is."

"What am I going to call you, if I can't call you Ahsoka?" He asked. "You'll need a code name at the least, so you can deal with other operatives."

They looked out the viewport as Alderaan grew bigger and bigger. it really was a beautiful planet, though Ahsoka would always miss the whispering grass on Raada, and the secluded woods where she meditated. Alderaan was blue and green, and a good staging point for a galactic uprising. The center, where the thread of all their hopes connected.

"Fulcrum," she said. "You can call me Fulcrum."

Then welcome to the Rebellion, Fulcrum."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Alliance Space Facility, Telaris System_.

Ahsoka stepped out of the refresher, wearing a short white and very soft bathrobe. She hadn't had the chance to shower recently, and as her skin tingled happily for the first time in weeks, as she practically skipped into a bright room.

Her quarters.

A quick look through the window revealed that she was in a deep-space facility, in a massive cometary cloud. So the blue lights reflecting off of the many comets outside would shine through her window today, like any other day. Even so, she could see the area facilities outside her window gleaming with a myriad of lights, as the Alliance forces continued to convert ships - ranging in size from small corvettes to a few Mon Calamari merchant ships - for war.

Ahsoka couldn't help but admire the sight.

_Beautiful_.

Then she looked around. There wasn't a single lamp. Instead, a sophisticated glowing pattern covered the ceiling and part of the walls. She followed strings of the pattern for a while then forced herself to stop looking at it and turned her head.

An exquisite grayish carpet extended through all of the otherwise white room. In the middle of the room, there was a small table with two comfortable-looking sofas. Some strange plants of red and blue colors and a couple paintings were all that decorated the place.

Ahsoka liked it. Simple. Bright.

Fitting for an officer in the fledgling Alliance Military.

As for herself, she flopped back down on top of what felt like a nice, comfortable bed. She took a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of an actual bed, spread-eagling her legs.

Then she realized that when she tried to get back up,she was forced down at her wrists and ankles with an invisible force and that - surprisingly - held her quite tightly and didn't budge an inch when she tried to struggle. Pulling wouldn't break the invisible hold on her.

She chuckled, but only briefly, as she realized her circumstances of being pinned to a bed. Ahsoka shook her head.

_Keep your mind here and now, where it belongs, Ahsoka, she reminded herself_, then struggled at the invisible force again. "Alright, let's see how well you fare against the Force." She said to herself as she began to concentrate with the Force on her surroundings.

But before she could try, though, a door across the room slid open and a woman entered the room. She was of average height, a little taller than Ahsoka, and her skin was creamy white, and her hair was long and of a shade of pure grassy green. She wore white boots, long white gloves, and an elegant, short white dress... yup, she certainly seemed to like white.

"Well, look who's finally done with her shower," the stranger greeted her happily, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "It's very nice to finally meet you again."

Ahsoka was dumbfounded and for a moment, she simply gawked at the stranger whose beautiful bright green eyes seemed to softly glow, and whose thin lips curled into a soft smile. Ahsoka had wanted to snap at her, but the joy the stranger portrayed seemed so genuine she didn't have the heart to.

"I apologize for the way I decided to meet with you..." but then she stopped mid sentence, "Oh well, I suppose it's not often these days that another Force-user can show up out of the blue without drawing the entire galaxy towards you."

"Uhhhhh ...?" Ahsoka sounded out of her open mouth, but couldn't form any words.

The strange woman gasped and her eyes widened, as if she just remembered.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? My name is Morai"

Ahsoka just laid there and glaring at her before finally speaking. "Um, I'm-." But then she cursed herself for not using a fake name.

"-Ahsoka." Morai finished for her. "Mmm, what a lovely name," she stated, as if that explained everything, then curtsied. "You've probably don't remember me well, but don't worry." Morai smiled at the confused Togruta on the bed. "Don't worry, you'll learn much more about me _very_ soon."

She had spoken gently and with a warm voice, yet the way she pronounced 'very' sent shivers down Ahsoka's spine.

"Don't worry so much, darling, I mean you no harm," Morai claimed.

But she didn't feel any deceit from the woman and decided that she wasn't in immediate danger, she could afford talking to this _Morai._

"Then why am I pinned down?"

"Just a slight precaution. I didn't want you leaping at me before I had a chance to explain myself."

Her lips parted for a grin.

"Besides," she added with a strange glint in her eyes before she walked around the bed and look out the window - revealing to Ahsoka that her white dress wasn't covering her wonderful back, "it's much more fun this way, isn't it?"

_Wonderful? Beautiful? What's wrong with you Ahsoka? It's true that Morai seems marvelous, but... shut up, there you go again!_

"What do you mean, _it's more fun_?" Ahsoka asked.

Morai walked away from the window, dragging a chair behind her, but without her gloves. She then placed the chair next to the bed, and for a moment simply sat in it, and gazed at Ahsoka with her beautiful bright eyes.

"Hm?"

Morai leaned down to Ahsoka - _very_ close to Ahsoka - and stared into the very depths of Ahsoka's blue eyes. Their lips almost touched and Ahsoka was drowning in a sea of pure emerald, and wished that they would.

Before she could tilt her head and let it happen, though, Morai straightened back up - much to Ahsoka's disappointment.

"You're flushed, but you seem alright to me," she said and grinned. "You're a very naughty girl."

If she had been flushed before, Ahsoka didn't know what she was now. And yet she lacked any rational explanation for her feelings, her ... _desire_. Something she had only ever felt around one boy.

"Wha- what have you done to me?" Ahsoka asked, trying in vain to calm both her voice and her loudly pounding heart.

"Done to you?" Morai asked before she chuckled. "Come on, Ahsoka, where's your sense of adventure?" She asked, before she leaned back down to Ahsoka, placing her head to the left of Ahsoka's. "Don't you feel excited?"

Her voice was soft, wrapping itself around Ahsoka like a comfortable blanket.

"E- excited?" Ahsoka repeated, fighting against her sudden dizziness and the urge to rub her head against Morai's.

"Hm-m," Morai hummed," for months you've done nothing but beat yourself up and now you're pinned to a bed in a strange room by a strange girl, who you don't know anything about nor what she will do to you, and you are forced to think about something else than how miserable you were. I'd call that exciting, darling."

Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat at that last word, but then she was dumbfounded.

"How..?!"

"Really, Ahsoka, you should know," Morai said before she straightened back up and sat down in the chair behind a dumbfounded Ahsoka's bed. "The Force is a very convenient ally, after all, isn't it?"

"Wait? What do you know about the Force. You don't feel like a Jedi, or a Sith?"

Morai's lips curled up into a smile. "That's because I'm not," she said before she opened up a small bottle that flew into her hand, seemingly at will, before pouring its contents into her hands.

_Maybe she _was_ Force-sensitive_.

"Well my training should keep me immune to whatever Force tricks you've been using." Ahsoka said with confidence.

"They would. Which is why I will be using a more..." Then she rubbed her hands together, spreading whatever she poured into them. "... _hands-on_ approach."

To Ahsoka's surprise, horror and ... delight, Morai started massaging her lekku.

Togrutan lekku were similar in purpose to those of a Twi'lek and stored some parts of their brains that held memory. To ensure they were handled with proper care, they were very sensitive. Touching them was considered highly erotic amongst the Togrtua people.

"Morai!"

Ahsoka tried to wiggle free of the tender caress that felt so darn good and made it hard to think straight, but the Force held her firmly in place.

"Please ..."

"Shhhhh, darling," her assailant whispered, "Relax. I know exactly who you are, Ahsoka Tano, formerly of the Jedi Order. We are the same, you and I, which is why I know that after the last few months, you are in desperate need of a ... comforting presence."

Ahsoka shivered as the nimble white fingers slid down the back of her side lekku and back up on their front.

"Let me be that presence. Let me make you forget your past loneliness."

Morai's hands slid all the way up Ahsoka's small montrals, briefly massaged their very tips, then down their back on her middle lek.

It felt wonderful. How bad could it be to just relax and let Morai have her way with her? Wait, she did not just think that, did she? Ahsoka forced herself to fight the pleasurable feeling that was threatening to paralyze her reasoning and the growing urge to just give in, forget all that had worried her since she survived Order 66, and let whatever would happen happen.

"What do you mean, _we are the same_?"

She gasped as Morai's skilled fingers explored the folds where her hind lek met her side lekku. Instinctively, she tried to jerk her head away, only to find that the Force held her tightly and that she was very much at Morai's mercy.

Morai noticed, of course, and continued to massage these exact spots mercilessly. Her orange victim gasped and squirmed and twitched, but Morai never let up.

"I'm sure you remember what happened on the planet Mortis?"

"Yes!" Wailed Ahsoka, more in response to her tormentor's caress then to her question.

"Of course you do. It was one of the most horrid experiences of your life. For a brief moment, you were turned into a puppet for the Son, an all powerful symbol of the Dark Side."

Morai finally moved on to the other parts of her lekku and Ahsoka's twitching started to get less intense.

"The Son turned you against your beloved Masters, and the troopers you commanded, and when you were no longer useful to him, he made sure to... tie up loose ends."

"Loose ends?"

Morai slid her hands up Ahsoka's montrals again.

"Yes. At one point, the Mortis Gods took sanctuary on the realm-world of Mortis, which some believed was where the Force itself originated from, where they lived as anchorites. The three familial beings—the Father, the Daughter, and the Son—withdrew from the temporal realm when their power threatened to disrupt the galaxy. The Father acted as the balance between the Daughter and Son, who embodied the light and dark sides of the Force, respectively. The siblings were immortal,although only as long as the Father remained alive. All of that changed with the Clone Wars. When the Jedi discovered this place, it turned the planet into another battleground. Clone and droids, Jedi and Sith, did battle across Mortis, forcing the Mortis Gods to intervene. In the chaos, you were captured by the Son. And then the Daughter was killed. In order to save your life, your master, the Chosen One, transferred the last of the Daughter's life force into you. Thus, saving your life. Well, I am the Daughter. Or at least, what's left of her. And eventually, what was left of my family perished, and both sides in your war withdrew from a dying world."

Had she been feeling normally, Ahsoka would have cringed at the tragic story, especially when she heard that her Master had a part in this story. But thanks to Morai, though, she wasn't feeling normal and most of her thoughts were about Jenna. Beautiful Jenna. Why was she filling her mind with sad tales, and why did her hands feel _so_ nice?

"And ever since then, I've been bound to your soul. I've been deep inside you, experiencing many of the same emotions you have felt, and with an unquenchable thirst," Morai continued and tickled the tips of Ahsoka's montrals. "If left unsatisfied, it will never be more than that."

It felt good, but faint. Ahsoka stretched herself, hoping that it would make Morai massage her more thoroughly.

"I'm glad that you gave me a little taste, darling. But once I've had my first taste..."

Morai slid her hands a bit lower, assaulting the larger part of Ahsoka's montrals with a pleasant feeling and Ahsoka happily rubbed her head in Morai's hands.

" ... I will want more."

Her hands slid lower.

"And more."

Lower.

"Until finally..."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and prepared herself for what had to come next.

Ever so slowly, Morai's fingers crept closer and closer to the spots that until moments ago, Ahsoka had not even known were the most sensitive on her lekku.

"Please dnh-"

Morai's fingers slipped into the folds where her lekku joined and for a moment, Ahsoka could do nothing but gasp while waves of pleasure threatened to drown her.

"... it spins completely out of control," Morai finished her sentence.

Ahsoka wanted to struggle but the Force didn't allow her. She could do nothing but toss her head left and right, trying in vain to escape the pleasurable tickling. But then, Morai let go of her lekku, walked to the other side of the bed and ... crawled up?!

She felt the white woman slide up between her spread legs, up her belly, up her breasts until finally, their eyes were aligned.

Morai's weight oh her body felt quite comfortable and although there was a dress and a bathrobe separating their bodies, Ahsoka felt her strange companion's warmth permeating her own body, intoxicating her. And her eyes, those silvery depths drawing her in...

Ahsoka felt her heart thumping loudly again.

"That's better, isn't it?" She heard the voice behind the silver seas create, "relax..."

Something hot and soft pressed against her lips. Ashoka didn't move, couldn't move, was all but paralyzed. Then, something else hot and soft tickled her lips and slowly, they parted - almost on their own - allowing it to protrude into her mouth where it massaged the tip of her tongue while a soft feeling nibbled at her upper lip.

When Ahsoka opened her eyes, she realized that she was being kissed.

For a moment, she just laid there, trying to figure out what just happened, while Morai ravaged her mouth. it felt great, but what in the Nine Corellian Hells was happening?

When Morai finally ended the kiss, she looked at the dumbfounded Togruta and laughed.

Ahsoka finally spoke. "So all of _this_, just so you wouldn't be lonely?"

"Hmph, perhaps."

She smiled and placed her hands on Ahsoka's lekku and retraced her mutilated tentacles.

"But the past will have to wait," she said as she resumed her massage," I want you. here, now, and until we both go insane."

Ahsoka blushed again.

"Why me?"

Morai licked Ahsoka's lips.

"Why not? You're lonely, I'm lonely, we both share tragic pasts, and you want to feel my warmth every bit as I want to feel yours. And ..."

She leaned in for a kiss.

"... You're very cute."

She kissed her and slid her fingers into the cavity between her orange victim's lekku that she had explored earlier.

"Come on, admit it. You haven't been this excited since you and that vision of Lux Bonteri played some wonderfully naughty games on Mortis."

Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Will you stop using the Force to lift embarrassing memories from my mind?!"

Morai kissed her again.

Yes, she did feel excited. Very excited, in fact. Her heart raced and her breath grew heavier with each moment the white woman had her way with her. Perhaps she should just ... enjoy it?

"Oh well", Ahsoka said, bashfully averting her eyes, "it's not like I could resist anyway."

"The Force? I could release you," Morai grinned again. "But you don't want me to, do you?"

Another hot kiss burned into Ahsoka's lips and she felt it all the way up into her brain.

"After all this time being strong for others, you'd enjoy being helpless for once."

Ahsoka moaned softly as Morai licked and sucked on her left lek. She clearly knew what she was doing, and by the Force, did Ahsoka want her to keep it up. She tilted her head back and let the hungry white human nibble on her throat. Her breasts heaved quickly and always quicker as her breaths grew shorter and shorter.

"Morai!" She moaned. "Morai!"

"Don't fight it. Let it happen."

Her new lover sped up her caress. Nimble fingers danced over her lekku and into her very brain, and suddenly ... nothing mattered anymore. Ahsoka moaned and howled as her body went into spasm and white hot pleasure filled every fibre of her body.

"That's it," Morai breathed, "keep it up."

Instead of slowing down, now that her orange victim was orgasming, Morai intensified her massage. She was now violently kneading her new lover's lekku and she seemed to like it.

Ahsoka screamed as she came again, and then again, and again. She pulled at her invisible bounds, tried to twist her body, she jumped and bolted as much as the Force and Morai's weight on her allowed, but there was no escape, no break.

Just white hot pleasure.

She bucked and bucked until she lacked the strength to do so, she howled until her throat wouldn't surrender more than a soft moan, and when Morai finally stopped, she completely lacked control over her trembling body.

"That was amazing, Ahsoka."

"Yes," Ahsoka panted breathlessly, "yes it was." How many times had she come and for how long? She didn't know, nor did she care, but it had been incredible.

Morai kissed her, then slid off her and off the bed.

"Come, let's sit down and chat for a little while. I'll let you catch your breath before we start _round two_.

"But," Ahsoka gasped, "I can barely move."

"Don't be silly, Ahsoka," Jenna said as she got up, and then used the force to make Ahsoka levitate behind her, "That was just a warm up. You'll see."

* * *

Later on, inside Ahsoka's office, where she did most of her work for the Alliance, Morai sat down at one end of a couch, and allowed Ahsoka to rest her head in her lap.

She gently caressed Ahsoka - in a non-sexual way, this time.

"Is something on your mind, darling? Perhaps you can tell me what brought you back into the fight in the first place."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and simpy enjoyed the warmth of her new friend. And make no mistake, that's all they were at that moment, as far as Ahsoka was concerned. After all, her thoughts began to dwell on all of her other friends back at the Temple, and in the Grand Army.

Rex and the boys.

Obi-Wan.

Plo Koon.

Her thoughts even lingered on Lux Bonteri for a little while, and she began to feel guilty for pushing him away, what with the War and her being a Jedi, after all.

Anakin. Her Master. Her father-figure. Her older brother. Her mentor. Her best friend.

Then, her thoughts wandered back to her men in the 501st, and the rest of the Grand Army. The ones who had betrayed her. After everything they've been through, from the battle of Christophsis to the Siege of Mandalore, they were so quick to betray her so sinisterly, along with the rest of the Jedi.

Despite herself, she sobbed, and for a while, she simply laid there and cried seeking comfort in her new lover's gentle touch.

When Ahsoka had finally calmed down enough to re-open her eyes, she was greeted by Morai's gentle face. She had never stopped her caress, nor had she said a word. She simply looked at her, comforting her with her mere presence.

Ahsoka found she could use her arms again and she reached above her, gently touched the soft white cheeks, then pulled herself up and kissed Morai's gleaming lips. Tears started to flow again, and she embraced Morai, who hugged her tightly to her chest and cried.

When she finally regained her composure, she found herself kneeling on the couch, still hugging Morai. She forced herself to say one thing. "Why?"

After a long pause, Morai finally answered.

"Ahsoka, after my family and world were destroyed, my mind was in a similar state. And since I'm a spirit bound to your soul, I'm experienced what you've experienced. I suppose, I see a bit of myself in you. And even though you were apart of the battle on Mortis, I don't hold you responsible for what happened, nor do I chastise you for it. The galaxy is more than simply black and white. As I'm sure you learned from your little Onderinian crush," Morai said, prompting Ahsoka to roll her eyes, "there are shades of gray, and beautiful threads of silver. Perhaps, you can still be one, yourself?"

Morai leaned back, put a hand beneath Ahsoka's chin and gently forced her head up.

"You and I, darling, could become a very special thread. I can help you with your training, and let you use some of my power. And together, perhaps, we'll get rid of the injustices that plague this galaxy."

Ahsoka nodded

"So ... what happens now?" Asked Ahsoka as she sat up on her knees on the couch.

"Now, darling," Morai said with a smile on her lips and a glint in her eyes. "...now, we're going to forget about the war, for now. You must decide whether you want to call it a night - and go back to doing homework for the Alliance - or if you'd rather join me and shag until they hear us all the way down in the lower levels".

Ahsoka blushed, but quickly regained her composure, this time. It hadn't taken her more than a moment to make her choice and she backwards off of the sofa, flipped in the air and landed in front of the door that led into her private quarters. There she stood and tugged at her bathrobe.

"If you want a piece of me, _Master_, you'll have to catch me," she said playfully.

Morai responded by taking off her boots, revealing her shining legs. "Here's my first lesson to you, my darling: Overconfidence is weakness." She said as she tossed her boots aside, which broke down into shining gold petals, which then disappeared into nothingness.

And they faced each other. Ahsoka in nothing but a bathrobe and Morai in just her white backless dress. For a moment, they just stared at each other, both blushing, both grinning, until Morai made the first move.

And what a move it was. Ahsoka barely had time to duck below Morai's arms before she almost smashed her way into her quarters, and tried to make a run for the bedroom.

"You're mine!", Morai shouted as she caught Ahsoka by her waist and pulled her down onto the ground outside the bedroom.

"No!" Ahsoka squealed theatrically.

They rolled on the floor, both trying to stay on top of the other. Ahsoka's hands glided over Morai's smooth, warm back and found the edge of the dress. She then ripped it apart, revealing the firm white breasts that the dress had been concealing until now.

"My, my, my, you have some marvelous breasts for a millenia-old woman. Are they fake?!" Ahsoka teased before she placed both hands on Morai's chest and shoved her off of her.

"Don't get cocky with me," she roared as she threw her naked white body at Ahsoka, who was staggering back on her feet, "Running will only make make me punish you more."

She crashed into Ahsoka and pulled her down again. As they rolled over the soft carpet, she slid her hand into Ahsoka's bathrobe and cupped one of her breasts.

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed as she squeezed it, "these are some nice and innocent tits; they scream for me to teach them a proper lesson."

She put her hands on Ahsoka's bathrobe and ripped it open, but Ahsoka took advantage of that moment and slipped out of both, the robe and Morai's grip.

Back on her feet, Ahsoka ran past the doorframe and towards the window that overlooked the Alliance space-yards, breathing heavily, as she did, she couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or excitement. It was good to feel alive again.

Morai threw away the empty bathrobe and went after Ahsoka, who screamed as the emerald-haired human spirit pounced on her, tackling her to the bed. Again, they rolled around, but this time, Morai managed to roll the nude Togruta on her back and pin her down. Ahsoka could have sworn she heard a growl, then Morai savaged her. Ahsoka screamed and twisted, playing the unwilling victim. One of her struggling hands found one of the plump white breasts above her, trying to push Morai away. But she allowed her strength to fail her, and a white leg forced hers open, and Jenna began to scissor with Ahsoka, her hungry crotch grinding against Ahsoka's, while her insatiable tongue attacked her orange neck.

Never before had defeat felt so good. Ahsoka arched her back and pushed her plump breasts up into Morai's, and began to nibble on her shoulder. She wrapped her legs around Morai's waist and gasped when she felt the depth this allowed her new lover to penetrate into her.

Fiery moans of lust escaped her throat, and white pleasure filled her mind and much to her frustration, she could do nothing but gasp and buck and moan while Morai ... Morai ... Ai ... Aiiii ... Her mind went blank.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

She came, and screamed, and screamed as she came. Her arms and legs grew limp and Morai continued to slide and press her wet hot crotch against Ahsoka's. The ride was hard, violent, passionate ... and Ahsoka loved it.

Catching one of her lover's nipples with her teeth, she grunted like an animal as she nibbled on it, and massaged the other with her hands.

Morai shuddered and twitched. Loud hot moans echoed throughout the room, and even outside the office, as the spirit woman reached the peak of her pleasure, but Ahsoka wasn't going to let her off that easily. As Morai went limp, she rolled on top of her and straightened up as she rubbed her crotch against the now defenseless spirit's with all her might.

She was exhausted, but she didn't care, she just went on and on and on, losing herself in timeless passion, in unending desire, and before long, they both had been reduced to howling, growling beasts.

Morai reached up and massaged the bouncing and quivering orange tits of the relentlessly moving Togruta. Ahsoka enjoyed the sensation for a moment, then decided she wasn't satisfied with that level of contact. She laid down on top of the white woman, buried her head deep in her chest as she hugged the hot and slippery body beneath her, then humped as if she wanted her hips to give out. A white haze filled her mind again, but she couldn't stop, not yet. Ahsoka gritted her teeth and sped up. Her body protested and bucked but she forced it down and continued. Fatigue and pleasure threatened to rip her mind apart, but she didn't care. She couldn't rest, she still needed to ...

Finally, she felt her lover shudder beneath her. Morai bucked and screamed and clawed at Ahsoka.

Satisfied with her success, Ahsoka closed her eyes and passed out on Morai's chest, before they both sank into a dreamless slumber.

But before they both passed out on the floor, a single thought passed through Ahsoka's mind: _Please don't leave me, Morai. Just please, don't._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Raada, former Imperial farming colony (now barren)_**.**

The Grand Inquisitor stood in the smoking fields that had once been the pride of the farming moon of Raada and glared at the ground. Everything was gone, burnt from the surface as though it had never been built in the first place. By the time the Imperial Star Destroyers had arrived to provide backup, everything had already been in flames and the last of the traitors had fled.

And the Imperial officer in charge of the base could not give a report, considering his lifeless body was found with a blaster in his hand.

'_At least the scum could never come back,_' The Grand Inquisitor thought as he kicked at some loose soil. '_The Empire would show no mercy if they tried._'

The traitors were gone, the buildings were gone, the resources were gone, and the idiot governor who was meant to run the place was long gone. The Grand Inquisitor wished he had the assigned task of tracking down the man to exact Imperial revenge, but his talents were needed elsewhere.

The Jedi had done more than anyone expected. Not only had she trained the traitors to fight and helped them attack the settlement - twice - she'd had the ability to call in a large number of ships to help her. The Grand Inquisitor would have dearly liked to have been assigned the task of tracking her down, but that had also gone to someone else.

He hadn't come to Raada to follow someone's trail. he had come to see someone's work. To learn what she was capable of when pushed. To see how far she could go, would go, for her goals. In spite of himself, he was impressed. He had never razed a whole moon, even if it was a tiny and pointless one. There was something to be said for that level of destruction.

Moreover, one of his own kind had died there. He'd found the body, burned almost beyond recognition, but the Grand Inquisitor knew what to look for. The Sixth Brother had been bold, too bold it seemed. He had gone fearlessly after a Jedi and paid the price. The Grand Inquisitor would not be so reckless. He would channel his hate more usefully, be more measured. He, too, longed to kill his enemies, but he was not stupid. He knew the value of a good plan.

He turned and strode back to his ship. No one else had disembarked, and as he stalked through the corridor, his agents scattered out of his way. They were all afraid of him, which he liked rather a lot. They didn't know exactly what he was, only that he was implacable and cruel. His kind was new to the galaxy, a fresh weapon for the dark side to wield. His agents must follow his every order as thought the Emperor himself had given it. That sort of power made him feel very strong.

"Set a course back to base," he said.

He took his lightsaber off its mounting on his back and the rounded handle almost lovingly. it wasn't the first one he'd ever carried, but it was the first he'd borne in service of his new master, and he liked the viciousness of the design.

"And inform Lord Vader that we have found evidence of another survivor."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was part 4 of this story. **

**Hope that you enjoyed. I'll have part 5 up as soon as possible.**

**Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	5. Part 5-Supply Run

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

**Here's part 5.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_CR90 Corvette,__ Outer Rim __Territories_.

"Here, these should do nicely."

Morai handed her two new and improved Lightsaber hilts - which were curved and made of a silver metal - and Ahsoka accepted them with quivering hands. She had left her real sabers when she went into hiding after Order 66 to mask her escape. And the ones she'd been using were cobbled together from junk that she scraped together over the last few months. So until a couple days ago, she hadn't expected to ever again hold quality hilts she had grown up with. She brought one of the sabers closer to her eyes and admired the curved shaped of the silver hilts.

"They're beautiful", Ahsoka remarked, then blushed slightly.

_And_ they came from the person she now most cared about, but she wasn't going to speak those thoughts.

"How did you even get this?"

"Oh, knowing a trick or two in the force is useful when going to the casino. Win big a couple times, invest the money and you'll live quite comfortably. And running into a few of the right merchants does wonders."

She shrugged and looked at the orange Togruta sitting in the middle of the room.

Ahsoka closed her eyes. She certainly needed quality lightsabers, yes, especially if the rumors of Dark Side adepts who were working for Palpatine and hunting down Jedi were true.

One by one, the parts of the saber hilts came apart and a veritable swarm of mechanical pieces was zipping around her.

She let go of the white crystals she took from an Inquisitor - who died quite suddenly - into her hand and they joined the swarm.

Finally, the swarm changed from simply flying to having a purpose. Each part slowly levitated to its preordained place and when Ahsoka opened her eyes, two hilts - one slightly longer than the other - laid in her lap. She picked them up and gently caressed the cool metal.

Morai, who hadn't said anything during their construction, seemed almost as excited as Ahsoka.

Ahsoka then stood up and ignited the sabres.

Beams of pure silver shot out of the slender hilts. She swung her new weapons and watched them happily dance through the air - accompanied by the familiar hum and the usual scent of ozone - and decapitating an imaginary battle droid. Ahsoka laughed.

"They're beautiful!", she repeated, then turned them off, "thank you, Morai."

Her spiritual companion smiled.

"Come", Morai said as she led them out of the room and up some stairs into a larger room, "let's see what you can do with them."

"Wearing _this_?", Ahsoka protested.

They were both wearing the same kind of black and grey wetsuit Morai had brought them earlier. They were comfortable, but very effectively accentuated their bodies in all their womanly glory. Ahsoka wore a pair of armored plates over both of her hips, and wore small armored plates over her shoulders. Morai wore something similar, but she decided to have her suit completely unzipped, revealing her cleavage and navel.

Similar to herself, Ahsoka could even make out the nipples on Morai's well formed breasts and ...

Ahsoka blushed and averted her eyes. Was this any time to be thinking about that? Her face turned even redder as she recalled the things she and the spiritual remnant of the Daughter had done to each other and despite herself, her body reacted to her memories.

Still flushed and biting her lips, she turned towards her friend.

"I mean ..."

Of course her lewd glances weren't missed by Morai who now was grinning and raised her arms above her head, striking a pose.

"Attack me anytime, darling, don't be shy."

Morai let her hands slide down the side of her head, over her shoulders and under her breasts, then gently squeezed them.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzip._

Ahsoka looked down. Slowly, ever so slowly, the zip fastener of her wetsuit began to open on its own, crawling over her chest and stopping at her navel, allowing the cool air to caress her skin.

"I'm always ready for you", she breathed and winked.

Morai ducked and evaded Ahsoka's swords. Jumping backwards, she laughed.

"That's the spirit! Take me while I'm still helpless!"

Obviously enjoying herself, she dodged another couple of Ahsoka's strikes.

"Will you _please_ stop that? I'm embarrassed enough, as it is."

"No need to feel embarrassed, darling", her nimble target teased, "nobody here but us."

Jumping to avoid another flash of silver, Morai landed behind Ahsoka.

"You could do _anything_ to me and nobody would ever know."

Ahsoka wheeled around and glared at Morai who had long moved out of range.

"Focus, Ahsoka, focus! I can feel your passion, your desire and the shame you're feeling about them."

She dropped to the floor and rolled to the side to escape another angrily humming lightsabre, then back onto her feet.

"It's wonderful, but it's making you predictable. Calm yourself."

Easier said than done. Her heart was pounding loudly and blood had been constantly rushing to her face.

Ahsoka closed her eyes. What she thought to have known about the jedi may have been a lie, but that didn't mean all of their lessons were.

However, she quickly opened her eyes again and brought a sabre up to block a sudden swing of Morai's. Well, not a lightsaber. Morai was able to use her powers to summon a collection of pure golden energy into the shape of a blade, fully capable of blocking lightsaber strikes.

"Are you brain-dead?! Don't close your eyes in the middle of a fight!"

Morai's energy saber looked almost weightless, but the impact was so heavy Ahsoka was catapulted several meters back.

Taken completely by surprise, she barely had time to notice Morai was already swinging at her again and jumped backwards.

"I've seen too many die because they concentrated on a single target and remained oblivious to the immediate danger around them. Until you have the necessary perception in the force, your eyes will remain open in a battle."

Morai proved a veritable hurricane with her sword; each of her one-handed blows struck like a hammer with barely enough time between them for Ahsoka to stagger backwards and block the next. She needed to think of something, and fast.

Ahsoka weakened her grip on her left saber. Morai took the bait and knocked the sabre out of her hand, but doing so left her own left exposed just long enough for Ahsoka to sidestep her.

"Got ynh-" Ahsoka said before she started to deliver a kick to Morai's stomach.

Ahsoka who had swung at Morai was sent flying by a kick into her stomach and crashed into the floor at some distance. The same had happened to Morai.

"Very good", Morai commented, "but careless finish."

Ahsoka slowly stood back up at the same time as Morai. Her arms were heavy and ached from absorbing the strong impacts of her mentor's blows, her hands trembled, she still felt Morai's kick and she had a difficult time focusing - this was quite different from fighting the mindless battle droids with their easily-deflected blaster shots she had primarily faced in the past.

Oh well, what didn't kill her ...

Her left sabre flew back into her hand and she ignited it. Without saying a word, she charged at the grinning, green-haired spirit.

Morai proved quite harsh a teacher. She did not attack as violently anymore, but she mercilessly punished each of Ahsoka's errors with kicks and punches; and when they finally stopped, Ahsoka hardly felt her body anymore. Morai, on the other hand, looked as if their training session hadn't affected her at all - Ahsoka almost felt envious - almost, because she reminded herself that this strength and endurance must stem from her time as the Daughter.

What would have become of Mortis had the Jedi and Sith had not dropped in with the war in hot pursuit.

"So, you survived again", Morai remarked as she walked over.

Ahsoka knelt down in front of her teacher, theatrically extended her arms and tilted her head up.

"Come to finish the job, master?"

Morai licked her lips.

She reached down and placed her hand at Ahsoka's chin.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

She growled as she bent down to the little orange Togruta offering.

Their faces were now less than a hand's width apart from each other. Ahsoka stared into the emerald eyes of the spirit looming over her, these big bright beautiful green eyes, and felt her hot breath trickling down her throat and into her un-zipped wetsuit, and making her skin tingle and moisten.

Morai's presence surrounded her, trapped her, drew her in...

"An easy way out."

So close. So close...

Her heart was beating violently, her breath went wild and she felt dizzy.

Any moment now, she could already feel the white fiend's fangs closing around her neck, sinking into her throat.

_Swallow me. Rip me apart._

Morai's fingers slid down her throat, down her sternum and stopped at her navel.

Intoxicated by the flowery scent of Morai's grass-colored hair, and drunk from arousal, she let herself fall back and surrendered to the feeling.

"You've grown docile, darling," Morai mused.

"Have I?"

Ahsoka smirked and leaned further back, raising her arms her arms above her head and driving her plump breasts upwards into Morai's own. She wanted the warmth they promised, and for them to melt together until they were no longer separate beings.

And Morai knew. She always knew what was going on inside her head whenever they were in bed... or on the floor... or in the shower... and a dozen other places on this ship.

Morai growled and backed down a bit to kiss the valley between Ahsoka's offered cleavage, before working her way up to Ahsoka's neck. The wet touch of her tongue sent shivers through the young Togruta's body.

Ahsoka caressed her lover's head. The long hair felt smooth, as always, and running her fingers through the shining emerald strands gave her a lot of joy. Her heart then leaped with joy as she felt Morai's lips lock with hers in a passionate, wet kiss.

But just as they began to rub their knees into each other's crotch, and let their hands roam over each other's smooth skin, a constant chirping noise interrupted Ahsoka's thoughts.

They broke their kiss - reluctantly - and looked at Ahsoka's desk. Her comlink.

"Oh, why can't the galaxy just leave us alone?" Morai sighed, then - not letting go of Ahsoka's wrists - used the force to cause Ahsoka's com-link to float towards them. She then looked down towards Ahsoka. "We'll finish up another time," she said before pecking Ahsoka's lips.

Then, much to the shivering Togruta's dismay, the spirit of the Daughter vanished into Ahsoka's body, leaving her alone in the room with a chirping com-link.. She groaned in frustration before she answered the comm.

"This is Fulcrum speaking. Go ahead."

"_Commander Tano. We're about to land in Crystal City. The local resistance is ready to make the exchange_."

Ahsoka nodded. "I'll be right there."

She got up off the floor and went down to the main hold.

'_Duty calls_.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Christophsis.

A crystalline planet out in the outer rim, surrounded by mineral-rich asteroids, it was the home of the Christophsians: brown-skinned humans who wore facial markings to note their ranking in society.

The people of this planet had to suffer through several battles in the Clone Wars, scarring the surface and the people themselves. And they were still being neglected by the Empire.

Now, some of the brave individuals on the planet were willing to help the Rebels. Crewmen from the CR90 started to load supplies into the ship, while Ahsoka, who was wearing a cloak to hide her identity, was speaking with one of the other locals.

He bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Fulcrum. Our people will never forget this great service in our time of need."

"Your very welcome, sir." Ashoka said, flashing a warm smile, before she handed a data-key to her contact. "This should help you prepare for the Imperials to set up their operations in this city. When the time comes, the resistance can strike."

Ahsoka's contact took the key and uploaded it to his data pad, and smiled when he saw schematics for an Imperial base, which was going to be set up one of these days.

Ahsoka then looked off in the distance, down the main road that the Separatist invasion attacked along, before resting on the nearby spot where her shuttle landed. Where she first met her Master, Anakin Skywalker.

"Well, I think I'm going to go for a walk," she told her Alliance aid.

He snapped up a crisp salute and went back to the corvette to oversee the exchange. Meanwhile, Ahsoka looked off in the distance, and began to walk along the same path where she and her master went on their first mission together.

* * *

The shield generator that Anakin and Ahsoka were sent to destroy on their first mission was still there, destroyed by the charges she had set while her master fought off the LR-57 combat droids that were concealed beneath the rocky surface.

Some of the antennas that summoned the dormant droids still stuck out of the ground were still there, meaning that some droids were still on standby. A fence was set up around the area of the former separatist base. Signs with Imperial insignias were put up on several sections of the fence.

"Danger: Active Minefield"

She looked off to the side and saw the wall she pulled down over her Master, crushing the droids that surrounded him, but with the hole in the middle rendering him unharmed.

Ahsoka smiled.

He was _sooooo_ mad at her after that. But it was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

'_Your reckless, little one. You never would've made it as Obi-Wan's padawan._' Anakin had told a very distraught Ahsoka back then. '_But you might make it as mine._'

Ahsoka sat down in the exact spot where he told her that and placed her hand on the spot he sat.

"I hope you're out their Skyguy. I could really use your help right now."

Ahsoka then started meditating.

She tried to reach out with the force to try and see if she could sense the presence of any other survivors from Order 66. But all she could sense was - for lack of a better term - static.

A massive empty void surrounded her, and it was filled with no other voices than her own.

'_It's no use, darling_,' she heard Morai's voice in her head say. '_The dark side clouds everything now. You won't be able to find anyone else out there._'

Ahsoka stop meditating, and uncrossed her legs. "Then, how am I supposed by find my master? If the Sith really do control the galaxy now, how are we supposed to beat them without the Jedi?"

"_Trust in the Force, Ahsoka, and in time, the answer will come to you._"

Ahsoka smiled.

"_In the meantime, let's continue where we left off_."

A gentle feeling briefly pressed against her lips, leaving Ahsoka baffled.

Had Morai just used the force to … kiss her?

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzip._

Slowly, ever so slowly, the zip fastener of her wetsuit began to open on its own.

"That's your doing, isn't it?!"

The pull tab slowly crawled down her chest, allowing the damp air to caress her skin.

"Oh yes", Morai breathed in a soft voice, "this is me."

The pull tab had reached her navel and as it slid further down, she could feel something pull at her suit from the sides.

"What- what if someone finds us?!"

"Hmmm? What _if_ someone finds us?"

Finally, the tension became too strong and the suit started to slide. Ahsoka could hear her heart thundering in her head.

"Does the idea excite you?", Morai whispered insider her mind, "Imagine, being made love to in the middle of the place where your journey began."

The seam of her wet suit brushed against her nipples.

"For safety reasons, the fence was set up by the Imperials to discourage the curious. Onlookers are torn between satisfying their curiosity and giving you the private space you deserve, but in the end no one can resist."

Ahsoka's large breasts plopped out of the suit with a soft sound and they happily danced as they escaped their sticky prison.

"Oh!", her horny friend breathed, "Their eyes go wide in surprise. They're stunned, but they cannot stop looking at your beautiful orange skin, that's so very strange to the people here. You cannot see them, but they blush. You can feel their curious gazes crawling up your breasts, burning into your hard erect nipples."

To her narration, Morai gently pinched Ahsoka's nipples through the force, then moved them in small circles.

Despite herself, Ahsoka allowed a gasp to escape her lips. The idea of being watched by total strangers excited her more than she would ever admit, especially when couples with Morai's fiction.

"They're so very confused", Morai continued in her hypnotic voice, "They've never heard of the force before, much less seen somebody use it, but they must accept what their eyes reveal to them."

Ahsoka's wetsuit started to pull down towards her toes. It took the sticky fabric a moment, but eventually, it could not hold on to the orange body and began to slide.

"So let's show them more. Let's show them _everything_."

Helpless to do anything, Ahsoka closed her eyes and imagined people'd be looking at her, as her wetsuit was pulled lower and lower. Already, she could imagine Lux Bonteri, or Barriss Offee's eyes feast on Ahsoka's navel, and they followed the very edge of the wetsuit that would soon uncover her most private of paths.

"That's it, lean back, enjoy it. Let me do my magic", Morai's relaxing voice echoed through the otherwise silent area, "you've earned this."

The wetsuit was now pulled down to her crotch and ever so slowly crept lower.

Having completely undressed her orange pupil, Morai released herself from Ahsoka's body, fully nude.

Kneeling atop her hips, she leaned in to kiss Ahsoka's neck.

She then grabbed her breasts.

"Hmm...", she hummed as she massaged the plump orange tits, "yes, so much more satisfying than using the force."

Morai pulled back, then forced open Ahsoka's legs with her knees, which started rubbing against the wet orange crotch.

"Now tell me, darling", she cooed, "have you ever made love in the middle of a city before."

Ahsoka could only respond with a pleasurable moan.

* * *

_CR90 Corvette, spaceport docking bay_.

Rebel troopers and crewmen continued to unload the corvette to the Christophsians.

But then, suddenly, as the ship was still being offloaded, the lights that illuminated the cargo bay went out.

"What the-?"

"The lights just went out." One soldier said.

"Typical!" One complained. "Now we get to trip over the gear before we bring it back down."

An officer activated his comm piece. "Bridge crew, this is the cargo bay. What's going on with the lights?" He asked. But he only received static. He then pointed to two of his men. "Get up there and find out what the hell is going on.

They nodded, and ran up the ramp, before they were suddenly suspended in the air, and started choking for air.

"What's going on?" One soldiers asked, before he saw a red-spinning disk fly out of the dark ship, just in time to see a spinning red object fly straight towards him. It was the last thing he saw before his head, and those of nearby comrades, rolled across the deck.

The spinning red lightsaber flew back in the direction it came from, being caught by a dark figure, with black robes, armor, and a mask. The figure's menacing red visor struck fear into the hearts of the rebel soldiers who survived the initial onslaught.

The dark figure advanced towards the remaining soldiers, who were soon backed up by Christophsian resistance fighter.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The Alliance soldiers blasted the dark figure with everything they had, illuminating the dark hanger bay with blue laser fire, which bounced harmlessly off of the petite Assassin's lightsaber, and flew back into the men, killing some of them.

She then used the force to lift up some of the resistance fighters, using them as meat-shields to absorb some of the blaster bolts that were flying towards her. When she was close enough, she started hacking away at the rebel soldiers, who were dismembered mercilessly despite their best - and futile - efforts.

* * *

On the other side of the city strong pale hands grabbed Ahsoka's wrists and pushed them into the crystal ground. A motion that meant Morai ended up lying half on top of her, again. And since they were already naked from before, nothing shielded her body from the warm comfortable feeling of Morai's lean muscles rubbing up against it.

Ahsoka let it happen, pushing just as strongly against her overpowering 'attacker' as was necessary to make her feel completely helpless before her master.

"Again?", she asked softly, not quite succeeding in suppressing a grin.

The cloak that had covered them had slid off Morai's shoulder and slid down to the pale Anzat's waist, baring the now freely swinging breasts that hovered just a few fingers width over her own.

Ahsoka arched her back and tried to push herself up into them. She wanted the warmth they promised, she wanted to melt into them until she forgot she and Morai were two separate beings.

And Morai knew. She _always_ knew what was going on in her head when they were making love, and she was so very good at denying it to her _just _long enough to make her rabidly yearn for it.

Her spiritual lover returned the grin, her emerald eyes glittering with mischief. She gently sank into Ahsoka's chest, then further lowered her head until Ahsoka could feel her lover's breath on her lips. Then she stopped, leaving the poor Togruti girl half ecstatic from the embrace, half reeling from the silent promise of a kiss.

Ahsoka squirmed and pushed her own head up, as far as she could with her arms pressed into the ground, but her pale lover carefully dodged her attempted kiss, raising her own head _just_ enough to deny the orange lips contact with her own. A wet tongue briefly lapped at the very apex of Ahsoka's lips, but no matter how much she twisted, she couldn't push her lips past the last hairsbreadth need to make contact.

"Again", Morai playfully answered when Ahsoka finally gave up and lowered her head again. This time, they connected, and Ahsoka hungrily kissed her lover, closing her eyes.

Morai's leg glided onto Ahsoka and Ahsoka's opened almost by themselves, inviting it to be pressed firmly against her crotch.

The young Togruta opened her eyes again. Her breath had become rugged with anticipation, her heart was beating quicker and the silver eyes she was looking into revealed the same kind of fire burning in her owner that we burning in herself.

But they also revealed … regret?

"Why can't the world just leave us alone?", Morai sighed, then — not letting go of Ahsoka's wrists — turned her head towards the fence that Ahsoka came through.

A squad of Imperial Purge troopers were aiming their rifles at the two naked lovers.

Ahsoka tried to get up, but Morai wouldn't allow it, keeping her wrists pinned to the ground. The troopers couldn't see it, but under the cloak, Morai rubbed her legs between Ahsoka's. Very slowly but enough to make her tingle.

The gentle pleasure was making it hard for Ahsoka to think, and the excitement and embarrassment of being taken right in front of a squad of Imperial troopers made Ahsoka somewhat giddy.

"So, do you plan on arresting us?" Morai asked.

"Not today. All enemies of the Empire will be eliminated." The lead trooper said as his men raised their weapons and prepared to fire.

"Now, you see, that's going to be a bit of a problem," Morai said before using the force to push all of them, not enough to send them flying, but enough for them to stagger. She then disappeared inside Ahsoka's body, and her orange pupil shot up from the ground and onto her feet.

The nude Togruti then used the force to summon her lightsabers, striking a deadly - and sexy - pose.

"BLAST HER!"

The Purge Troopers opened fire.

But Ahsoka expertly blocked the oncoming blaster bolts with ease, sending blaster bolts back into the Imperial Purge troopers, and killing a few of them. Then, three of the troopers used electro-staffs and charged at her.

They swung their staffs at her several times, but she was able to parry their strikes.

For a moment, she believed that she could pull this off.

That's when more Imperial troopers started to arrive in troop transports. It was time for her to even the odds. She slid underneath the legs of one trooper and force-pushed him away. He skidded across the rocky ground, knocking into several antennas that were protruding from the ground.

The battle stopped for a moment, as the rocky ground began to rumble. Moments later, several droids with large cylindrical heads, and massive blasters for hands erupted from out of the earth.

They looked around and saw three dozen troopers wearing polished Phase-II clone armor entering territory that their long dead leaders had programmed them to kill.

"Republic troopers detected." A robotic voice boomed. "Engaging targets."

The large separatist droids opened fire with their large cannons, and started attacking the Imperial Stormtroopers. Blaster bolts landed all around them, and one of the troop transports erupted in a ball of fire.

The Imperials returned fire with their heavy cannons and small arms, taking down a couple of the incredibly tough droids.

Ahsoka slipped behind cover, using the force to summon her wetsuit to her, which she leisurely slipped into, before getting her boots and armored plates on. Then, a shadow was cast over her. She then swiftly turned around and slashed through the torso of the large LR-57 droid that towered above her. As the leg section tumbled back, Ahsoka used the force to suspend the droid's lifeless head in the air, before tossing it through the platoon of Imperial Stormtroopers that were finishing off the droids.

She then frantically zipped up her skinsuit and took off in the direction of the corvette.

"Blast the Jedi!" One of the remaining purge troopers called out.

Soon, every trooper in the platoon opened fire, and heavy blaster rounds started to fall all around her, while the shots that were dead on, were deflected away from the running Togruta.

Ahsoka kept running.

The Imperial troopers fired as they pursued.

Ahsoka knew it was coming. She swung her blades behind her back to block the stun blasts. She then turned around and crossed both of her blades in front of her face to stop more shots. When she saw that they were aiming for her feet. In response to this new tactic, she deactivated her blades and began to somersault backwards several times, the shots hitting where her feet used to be.

She reactivated her sabers and began to run again, blocking as she went.

She then jumped onto a nearby rooftop, and began to lose the troopers in the jungle of crystal buildings while heading back to the docking bay, which she could feel was in trouble.

* * *

Back at the corvette, more and more bodies were strewn across the hanger floor as the dark figure continued to slash her way through the rebel troopers that resisted her.

One last survivor scooted away from the Inquisitor and tried to get away from her blade, as its tip inched closer and closer to his throat.

"You should have stopped this rebellion before it started. Then, you could've the deaths of so many innocents." The Assassin said before she raised her blades over her head to deliver the killing blow.

The Alliance soldier closed his eyes and gulped, accepting his fate.

But before his head could be removed from his shoulders, the red blades were stopped by a pair of orange blades.

Both the assassin and the soldier were surprised, and both looked off to the side to see a Togruti woman standing between them, sabers locked with the dark assassin.

"If innocent lives are being lost," Ahsoka said as she raised one of her blades, "it's because of _you_."

She then slashed her raised blade at the assassin, who jumped back to avoid the strike, landing a pile of boxes.

"I won't be responsible for what needs to be done." The assassin said before she back flipped off of the boxes, and then kicked them towards Ahsoka, who dodged to the side to avoid the flying containers.

That's when the dark assassin used the force to pull a large metal beam down from the ceiling. Ahsoka looked up at the falling beam and back-flipped out of the way just in time. The metal beam hit the ground, kicking dust up everywhere. Ahsoka coughed when she was engulfed by the dust cloud. Ahsoka waved her hands and fanned the dust away. Through the disbanding cloud, she could see the assassin climbing up multiple shelves to get out of the hanger, while dodging blaster bolts from the remaining Alliance troops.

Ahsoka turned to the officer. "Get the engines warmed up and tell the Christopsians to lay low." She said to the officer, who nodded before directing his men to action, before she rushed forward and began to climb up after the assassin.

The jumped over the top of the catwalks and growled as she assumed a fighting stance just in time to block a series of strikes from the assassin.

The assassin kept attacking, striking with her detached blades. Ahsoka was forced to block as she moved back deeper into the hanger. She was forced to open up her defenses in response to one of her opponent's forceful strikes. The two opponents then kicked each other in the torso so hard that they jumped back several feet. But despite the wind being knocked out of her, she got back up and saw her opponent circling the crates between them. Ahsoka stepped out and limped towards the assassin, who was just as winded.

Their blades were ignited. Ahsoka stumbled towards the dark figure, who was walking back. Then she rushed up a few steel beams and jumped up to another level of the hanger.

Ahsoka followed. But then she saw several pieces of pipe rolling down towards her from the level above. She grunted as she rolled to the sides and avoided them. She then rushed up the vertical beams, jumped, and then back flipped onto the roof of the docking bay, which was illuminated by the setting sun, which made the crystalline buildings gleam majestically. Down below, the corvette was visible to anyone who was on the roof.

She then found that she was standing right next to the assassin.

The dark figure lunged forward, but Ahsoka vaulted over her back. Then she turned around and swung her blade down into her back. Or she would have had she not dodged. Ahsoka swung her blades atuntil she stabbed her blade in the assassin's direction. But she dodged it, forcing Ahsoka to plunge her blade into a metal column.

Ahsoka then ran after the Inquisitor and crossed blades with her again. She then forced her red blade into the ground, allowing her to deliver a kick towards her opponent's head.

The assassin leaned back to avoid it, and Ahsoka swung at her neck. But she jumped over and behind Ahsoka. Ahsoka then turned to face her, but the Inquisitor had already jumped back several meters, leaving a huge gap between them.

"Why don't you give up, Jedi?" The masked assassin said in her distorted voice. "This is another war that you cannot hope to win."

Ahsoka pointed one of her blades at the assassin, showing that she was still ready to fight. "You've underestimated the people that resist you. They... We... will never bow before the Empire."

The assassin let out a robotic chuckle, shaking her head. "My dear, if you honestly think you can hope to stand before the tide of the Dark Side, then you are more lost than I thought." She said as she pulled a button out of her cloak. "And as for your little resistance..." She said before she pressed the button.

Ahsoka was confused at first. But then, it hit her. She ran to the edge of the roof, and looked down at the hanger, where the corvette was just lifting off. A rebel soldier waved to her out the starboard airlock.

"No!" She exclaimed.

She wanted to shout. Call to them on her com-link. Wave back at the soldier. But before she could do any of that, an explosion ripped right through the corvette amidships.

The ship stopped its ascent and hovered. The over-worked engines began to whine as flames continued to pour out of the hull-breaches. It then crashed onto the hanger deck and fell apart at the seems.

Ahsoka watched in horror as the ship laid in two burning halves, before she noticed the flames spreading to the fuel tanks and the ammunition crates that they brought.

And then came the explosion.

Thinking fast, Ahsoka turned around and jumped over the side of the building, just before the open-roof hanger erupted like an active volcano, spewing flames and debris high into the air.

Ahsoka looked up in horror, as her work was engulfed in flames in front of her.

"Now you see the folly of your futile rebellion."

Ahsoka's lightsaber's were swiftly reactivated with a snap-hiss. But the assassin didn't seem to react.

"Don't bother." She said, as Ahsoka noticed the wall of Stormtroopers that appeared behind the assassin.

She was surrounded and outgunned.

"Mmmm, your capture will please my masters." The assassin said, somewhat seductively.

Ahsoka then pressed a button on her wrist comm, which flashed green, showing an acknowledgment. Seconds later, the sound an A-Wing's engines roared across the city-scape.

"Not today, Sith sleemo," Ahsoka said.

She force jumped onto a nearby rooftop, blocking and dodging blaster bolts as she went, before she jumped again, before landing mid-air onto the hul of her personal A-Wing, which was painted the same way as her old Jedi star-fighter, and even piloted by the same astro-mech.

As they flew away, Ahsoka used the froce to lift the canopy, and she climbed in.

"Let's go home R7," she said before she strapped herself back in.

Her droid beeped an acknowledgment and began to make for orbit.

And then she looked back down at the burning corvette. She thought about all those people down there, her colleagues, who had dared to dream of a galaxy free from the Empire. Ahsoka placed her palm on the glass and had a moment of silence for her fallen comrades.

A single tear welled up in her eyes.

'_Is there any hope left?_'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was part 5.**

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to have part 6 up as soon as possible.**

**Until then, Grubkiller out.**


End file.
